Of the Wind
by Vessio
Summary: **COMPLETE** Six months have passed since she last saw childhood "friend" Legolas. Elrond breaks news king Thranduil is to visit, and with him, his son. Acknowledgements made to my wonderful reviewers...
1. The Little Prince

****

Chapter One

The Little Prince

A/N:: Hello… I decided to try my hand at fan fiction. I'm pretty sure that this sort of story may have been done before… but keep faith. I promise that there is a plot =)

Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. =I don't mind flames… so if you hate it… FLAME AWAY.

* * *

Laera woke that morning, sunlight streaming into her room. She smiled, gazing out of her window with eyes that have not yet awoken fully, welcoming the new day. The honeysuckle was in full bloom that time of year, it's aroma enfolding Laera in a cloak of sweet fragrance. The evening mist was creeping away on the far-off hills and the bird that lighted on her sill sang as if celebrating the beauty of the morning. It was one day sooner before father would return. She had wondered for a long time when that would be... it had been nearly two years since he had left, and she wondered if he would recognize her. She was growing up so fast! Hadn't Arwen remarked on how tall her little sister was getting just the other day?

Laera adored her older sister. _One day_, she vowed, _I'll be just like Arwen_. After getting dressed (she always insisted on doing it herself), Laera made her way to her father's study where she usually picked out a book to read to pass the time. She paused when she realized there was a man in the room. Shrinking back, Laera turned to leave the man to his business. She herself hated to be interrupted in the middle of a good book.

"Lee?" she heard a very familiar voice call. The world stood still as she recognized the old nick-name. Only one person had ever called her that. She stopped and turned slowly, her heart beginning to beat as if it were ready to burst from her chest. Running as quickly as her little legs can carry her, Laera threw herself into the open arms, a joy so strong it made her gasp filling her heart. 

"Father!" she cried, as Lord Elrond embraced his daughter tightly. He had returned. 

* * *

Weeks passed by and the day came when her father announced that there will be guests coming to Rivendell. Laera felt extremely excited for she always wondered if Elves from different parts of Middle-Earth were alike. She dressed very carefully that morning, choosing her best dress and hair ribbon. 

A few minutes later she stood in the great hall of the palace where her father would be receiving the guests. From behind the safety of Arwen's leg, Laera peeked at the Elves beginning to fill the large room. _Why, they looked just like Rivendell elves_, she thought to herself. 

She watched as her father stepped forward and embraced what Laera assumed was the 'leader Elf'. Her eyes drifted and came to rest on the small chubby Elven boy just behind the Elf her father was now speaking animatedly to. She smiled shyly when the boy's eyes, which Laera reflected to be the most vivid blue she had ever seen, met hers. The boy smiled back, but then, to her shock, he impishly stuck out his tongue at her. Her jaw dropped open in amazement. _Why, how dare he!_

More Elves began to arrive and soon the boy was out of her sight. _Just as well, the gall of him_! She didn't see him for the rest of the feast and soon he was forgotten.

After a few hours, the fascination Laera held of the visitors died and she found herself extremely bored. Yawning, she lifted her head from her sister's arm and begged her to be excused. 

"You won't tell father, will you?" she whispered.

"It will be our secret," Arwen winked confidentially. 

Laera slipped from the hall and made her way to her room where she picked up her toy tea-set with the little pink daisies her mother had given her for her birthday. She then made her way to her special clearing in the forest surrounded by tall birches. All was still and Laera looked about her surroundings happily. She sat on her mossy stone and carefully placed each little tea cup on it's dainty pink saucer on the large rock which was her dinner table and waited for her friends, "Bertle The Dryad" and "Fiona the Fairy". Laera was an imaginative little elf who spent most of her days weaving little fantasies of the world outside of Rivendell. She often dreamed of escaping one night to travel 'to the ends of Middle-Earth'. The little phrase enchanted her with it's mystery and intrigue.

She didn't have to wait long. In her child's eye she saw her friends arriving; Bertle peeking out from behind the tree and Fiona floating from the lily pad in the marsh on which she had been sleeping on. She greeted them and began to engage them in what Laera thought was a very interesting conversation. As she was telling Bertle of the arrival of her father's guests, she froze when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She turned and faced the roly-poly young elf who had so insolently stuck his tongue out at her. 

The little elf stood a few feet away, clutching a toy bow in one hand and a practice arrow in the other. His head cocked to one side... he was trying to figure out why the small Elf was speaking to herself. Laera got up slowly... a little annoyed that her conversation had been interrupted. Silence fell as both waited, rather uneasily, for the other to speak. 

Finally, it was Laera who spoke. "What business have you here?" she commanded, trying to sound as grown up as a six year old Elven mite could. 

"It was boring in the palace," the boy replied, taking a step closer. "I wanted to play outside..." he looked around at their surroundings. Laera, not appreciating the fact that he would simply not go away, decided to make the best of the situation.

"I am Laera," she introduced herself. "Would you like to join my tea party?" she invited graciously, gesturing to the little tea set at her feet. The boy snorted rudely.

"Tea party? Those are for little girls. I'd rather hunt beasts and monsters prowling around these woods."

"Hunt? That bow and arrow are merely toys," she sneered, offended at his refusal. 

The boy glanced down at his weapons regretfully. "What does a girl know about archery? Especially one who looks as stupid and ugly as _you_." Oh the emphasis he put in 'you'. "One day," he said fixing an arrow onto the bow and pointing it straight at her chest, "I'll become a great archer."

She roughly pushed aside the arrow and glared at him. Laera decided that the boy was quite rude and gathered her tea set to leave. "Where are you going?" the boy called after her.

"To the palace. I have better things to do than to spend my time with a nameless nobody Elf like you," she said, nose in the air. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to hold back the impending tears. She would not let him see her cry. 

This he didn't like at all. Quickly, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "For your information," the little Elf cried, "I am _Prince_ Legolas of Greenwood forest. My father is King Thranduil. THE King Thranduil," he concluded, sticking out his chest in pride. _That'll show her who's boss_. 

She was not sure of who Thranduil was and where exactly Greenwood forest was located, but at this point, she wouldn't have cared if the boy turned out to be her long lost brother. Ah, the devastating effect of first impressions... namely bad ones. She shook his hand loose and stalked away, still trying to recover from the fact that he had called her 'ugly'.

Throughout prince Legolas's time spent in Rivendell, Laera refused to speak to him, no matter how much Arwen coaxed. Not that he made any effort to apologize. Her childish pride suffered a terrible wound and she vowed that she would hate him for all of eternity. Legolas, on the other hand, felt the resentment and stayed well away from her. In his eyes, he had never seen a girl more snobbish and stuck-up. A regular priss like all of Rivendell Elves. Well, he reflected, princess Arwen _was _quite beautiful. 

In visits to come, Lord Elrond would urge the two little Elves to play with each other; why exactly, Laera could not understand for she believed she had made it perfectly clear to her father that she did not want to have anything to do with prince Legolas. Her father would just smile vaguely at her protests and would say "..it will pass and one day you will find yourself looking forward to his visits."

She always made a face at those type of remarks. Each year Legolas was getting more and more on her nerves. He would beg her to play silly war games in which she was always the enemy and he would shoot his play arrows at her fleeing body. He seemed to enjoy aiming his arrows at her. He always refused to play the games she wanted; he always rolled his eyes at her fancies or made gagging noises when she suggested he play a soldier rescuing her from some peril.

Then came a time when his visits ended. She was quite relieved for she always dreaded the time when Legolas came to Rivendell. Her father had told her that Legolas was busy learning archery and practicing using long knives. "Perhaps one day he _will_ become a great archer..." she thought resentfully.

But thoughts of her childhood 'playmate' came less and less and soon prince Legolas was nothing but a distant memory. 

* * *


	2. The Shadow

****

Chapter 2

The Shadow

A/N:: Here is the second chapter. No, my story isn't based on that of the Fellowship… just on it's characters. I don't own LOTR.

***

Many centuries passed and Laera grew. She believed she would never become as beautiful and as beloved as her sister Arwen, as she had vowed many a century ago, but she did think that she was on her way. Laera was still as fanciful as ever (although she had stopped talking to herself in the woods). How she longed to catch a glimpse of the world beyond the borders of Rivendell… to leave behind her sheltered life and explore the ends of Middle-Earth. Oh, what she would give to speak to a hobbit or lay her eyes _just once _on an orc (she had heard they could be quite terrible). Dwarves, she had no particular desire to see… not liking their dirtiness and mannerisms.

Her father had told her that many people were once again arriving at Rivendell. She supposed… (for her father never told her about his affairs) that it had something to do with the arrival of the old man the night before. She did not know much, but she did manage to hear that the man was not an elf. Could he be a human? She thought excitedly. But all Laera got for her questioning and prying were scoldings and many "…why couldn't you be more like your sister?" 's. 

For one thing, Arwen was told far more about the dealings outside of Rivendell. Perhaps it was because of her correspondence with a certain roguishly handsome ranger; a _very_ handsome ranger who happened to be a human. Laera loved her sister more than anybody else in her little world; she would have died for her if it would have done her any good; but how she envied Arwen.

She paced about the palace restlessly… waiting for the council to begin. The guests had arrived the night before. She knew of the council only because Arwen had told her. Apparently it was a secret council… not meant for Laera's ears. She hatched what she perceived as 'a brilliant scheme' to sneak into the council room and listen in anyways. She was tired of being left out of things.

After a while, she saw the dwarves leaving their quarters and heading to the council room. Trying to look as casual as possible, she hastily followed them and slipped through the doors. She then dove into a nearby bush where she landed not-too-gracefully on her behind. Rubbing her bruised back quarters Laera sat back on her haunches and waited for the council to begin. 

She peeked over the bush as the council began. Looking at the council members, Laera saw her father… dressed in his best robes, a band adorning his head. He looked very serious and important, she thought proudly. Her eyes roamed around the strange faces, not interested in what was being said in the moment although that had been the reason for her intrusion. 

She looked at the young hobbits… sitting just near her father. _Why they were small!_ She then caught sight of Aragorn. She was glad to see a face she recognized. He was just as roguishly handsome as ever. No wonder she had seen Arwen brushing her hair _very_ carefully that morning. Another man stood next to Aragorn… also very handsome. His eyes shifted uneasily… Laera didn't trust him. Her gaze was lowered to the dwarves- trying to look as equally important as every other being… small as they were. She shuddered when she caught sight of one picking his nose. 

She then came to where the elves sat. Her breath caught in her chest when she recognized the elf sitting in front of all the others. "Roly-poly Prince Legolas…" she whispered. Roly-poly he was no more. He had shed his baby-fat and had grown to a tall, lean, and handsome (she admitted grudgingly) elf. The only thing that had remained the same were his eyes, which were the same intense blue she had admired when she was a little girl.

Laera stifled a gasp when prince Legolas eyes met hers. Her eyes pleaded that he not say a word. His head nodded slightly in understanding… his eyelid briefly dropping in a wink. Her father was saying something… perhaps she should listen. "A great danger is upon us. It may not effect the dwarves nor the hobbits immediately… perhaps even the humans may not wake to the coming shadow right away, but it is surely there."

"This great shadow… what is it?" spoke a dwarf. "If it is only the elves that are suffering why should us dwarves pay any heed?"

"Because the danger will eventually reach you," broke in Aragorn. "Lord Elrond… tell the dwarf what the danger is."

"We are not certain; a great peril sweeping over our lands… destroying the beauty of Middle-Earth. It cannot be escaped. Soon the world we hold dear will be no more and not one shall remain standing."

"There is no hope?" gasped a hobbit… color drained from his face.

"There does not seem to be a chance…" Lord Elrond said quietly, his eyes filled with sadness. "However, the great wizard Gandalf may aid us in our need."

"Gandalf the Grey? Why hasn't he come to our council?"

"The wizard is very sick… recovering from a battle he had with an orc he had the displeasure of running into." 

"What can be done? You said there was hope?"

"His staff is very powerful, as he is very powerful. Its magic comes from a gem that rests at the top. The great evil can be banished by Gandalf if he uses his wizardry. The gem, sadly, is not of the right form needed to destroy it. There is but one buried deep within the Fehn mountains. It is heavily guarded. We need someone to retrieve the stone. They must, of course, go at it alone. This quest is filled with danger and I must warn anybody willing to volunteer that there is a chance they may not come back alive." Laera's eyes widened in fear. Middle-Earth was in trouble? No wonder her father kept her from knowing such things. _Who would give their life like that? _…she wondered. She soon got her answer.

"I will go, Lord Elrond," spoke Legolas.

Aragorn rose in protest. "My Lord, send me. I know the ways of the mountain."

"My friend, this is a quest that will most likely fail. You are needed here… she needs you here," Legolas replied softly. Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder, remembering, and sat back down.

Lord Elrond nodded in satisfaction. "Very well. But before you confirm your decision, I must warn you of the beast that will haunt your steps."

"Beast, my lord?" 

"The legendary Arioc. Banished centuries ago by the elfin people for his misdeeds. He feels it his duty to aid the shadow in any way meaning he will stop at nothing to kill the one chosen to save Middle-Earth. You must always be aware and alert."

Legolas nodded solemnly. "Of course, I will do my best." The council went on, but Laera could no longer listen. When the council finally ended, she fled to her clearing where she flung herself face down among the flowers and wept bitterly. Was her beautiful world doomed? Could this 'shadow' really destroy all she held dear? Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a twig snapping reverberated throughout the quiet forest.

"History repeats itself," Legolas said standing a few feet away. Hastily wiping away her tears, Laera looked at him with a smile.

"Prince Legolas, it has been a while," she greeted. Perhaps she can put her hate in the past where it should and rightfully belong.

The prince nodded. "Yes, Laerin, a while." Laera stiffened as she heard the old nickname. So he hadn't changed. "You look different when I saw you last. I almost did not recognize you." He gazed at his old playmate… she certainly wasn't the same scrawny, whiny, little girl elf he remembered. No, she had grown… _very nicely_, he reflected.

"Of course… I was nearly nine when last you saw me. You hit me in the eye with your arrow." 

Legolas threw back his head and laughed. "Oh yes! That was a great shot…"

"Yes, wasn't it? Too bad _you_ never had the thrill of nearly becoming blind at the age of nine," she replied icily. "It is also unfortunate that I cannot say the same for you, however. You're still the rude little elf of yore… shooting your arrows of spite straight at my pride."

"Ah… but you are wrong, Laerin, she who stumbles. I am now one of the best archers in Mirkwood. I believe that I told you that I would be a long time ago."

"Did you? I don't ever recall you saying that," she lied. "I was more preoccupied with avoiding your arrows and your insults."

"Did I insult you?" he asked, a little shocked that he had been that much of a terror as a boy. Laera rolled her eyes. Must he act so stupid? Slowly she turned to leave. No, even now as a grown elf, she could not bring herself to be friends with him.

Legolas rushed up and overtook her. _Wow_… she thought… _history does repeat itself_. She looked up at him impatiently, expectantly. "You say I have not changed? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You are still the same snobbish little girl who always followed me around as a boy."

"Followed _you_ around?!" she cried. Without another word, she strode away.

***

Night descended upon Rivendell and Laera leant over her balcony lost in thought. Legolas was going to be killed. Somehow, she disliked the thought. After all, he was a friend… in a way. She did not hear the footfalls of somebody approaching and she jumped when she a familiar voice.

"Lovely night…" Legolas said, peering at the moon. 

"Yes, quite lovely," she responded.

"I have to say something, Laera," he began. _He called me by my actual name! _"I want to apologize for being so insolent. Yes, I was only a boy… but that does not excuse my remarks and actions. I want to resolve things before I leave."

Laera studied his features, wondering if he was sincere. He was gazing up at the moon, with eyes lost in thoughts of the coming day. She reflected on the things he had said as a child and suddenly the old anger flared up again.

"Prince Legolas, I'll forgive you for past wrongs, but I cannot not fathom myself ever being your friend." _Was that disappointment that dawned on his face?_ "I wish you good luck on your venture and that you return safely," she concluded coldly. 

He sighed and took an object from his pocket. "That's very disheartening to hear," he mumbled. "But I was sincere in my apologies. I've been carrying this around for years and I realize now that it had been in vain. You left it in the clearing when we first met. I know I should have given it to you… but I wanted something to remember you by." He placed the object in her hand and closed her fingers around it. She shut her eyes and waited until he had gone before she allowed herself to look at what he had given her. In her hand he had placed a little teacup with pink daisies.

*** 


	3. Laera Decides

****

The usual disclaimers apply… enjoy!

***

Later that night Laera wandered the palace, too restless to sleep. She walked around aimlessly, gently fingering the tea cup. _That's where it had gone too, _she remembered. Laera had no idea where she was going… it didn't seem important. She stopped abruptly when she heard voices from around the corner. Laera prided herself in not being the nosy type, but something seemed to beckon her to listen in.

"So where am I to go?" she recognized Legolas's voice.

"Once past the borders of Rivendell, head east for Elhite Vale." _Aragorn's voice_… "Watch out for the Nimhorns. Continue eastward and when you are clear of Elhite you should be on the Tirian Plaines. The Fehn mountains should be visible by then. Head in that direction. You know how to find the stone? Good."

Elhite Vale? She had been warned many times to never stray far from the birches for the woods beyond held Nimhorn territory. She shuddered, remembering the time she had caught sight of one. A small, pale, ghoulish-looking monster who would kill anybody who dared trespass -provoked or not. Despite the creatures, Elhite Vale was said to be beautiful.

"Are you sure about this?" Aragorn said. "Do you not have a maiden waiting for you?"

"No," replied Legolas, his voice a little hard. "I can do this, Aragorn. Gandalf will get better."

"Then I wish you luck, my friend." The voices drifted off as they walked down the hall. 

It was at that moment, inspiration struck our heroine. The quest for the stone had _adventure_ written all over it. Why should Legolas have all the fun? But was it quite as dangerous as her father had said? Of course she did not want to embark on a 'suicide mission'. She was somewhat skilled with a bow (she had a young elven man give her a lesson or two without her father's knowing). Surely that would be enough? 

Suddenly, she realized the absurdness of even thinking of fleeing Rivendell. Why… she could be killed! She struggled with her conflicted mind until she remembered the small object in her hand. She clutched the cup until her knuckles became white. She would go. If not for herself, then for Legolas. She could always turn back if the danger proved to be as grave as was said. Besides, if anybody were to die, it should never be alone... she thought, her heart thrilling to the self sacrifice.

Hastily, she made her way to her brother's room. Thankfully, the twins had gone out… probably to talk with the other visiting elves. She picked through his closet before selecting a tunic, tights, and shoes. As an afterthought, she went back to her room to fetch the bow and arrows she had hidden under her bed. She would need some sort of weapon after all.

"I don't want you to go." Laera gasped as she turned to face her sister who sat on her bed. 

"Go where?" she replied nervously. Laera always believed that if there were a competition in lying, she'd win first prize but when faced with Arwen… the truth seemed to tell itself. She rushed to her sister, and fell to her knees at Arwen's feet.

"Dearest," she cried crushing her face against Arwen's knees. "You know how I have longed for adventure… a chance to see the world beyond Rivendell." She felt a loving hand gently caressing her long dark locks.

"This is not a simple errand, Laera. Prince Legolas may very well be killed."

"That is another reason why I choose to go. What has Legolas done to deserve such a dreary demise? Alone? It isn't right…" Laera had risen and begun to pace the room feverishly. 

"Do you care so little for me? For father and mother?" Arwen asked simply. At this Laera fell to her knees once more. She had begun sobbing tears of frustration and sorrow.

"Never ask me that! I almost hate you for saying such a thing!" Her face softened at Arwen's injured expression. "Sorry, dearest… you know you and father, mother, and even the twins mean the world and more to me. It's just… it's just…" Laera was at a loss for words. She saw that Arwen couldn't and would never understand. 

"You are going to leave, aren't you?"

"Yes," Laera replied determinedly.

"You know I will tell father." 

"Of course, you will. But please, Arwen, wait until morning. Let me at least get a glimpse of some foreign terrain. Besides, once father knows he will probably get Legolas to fetch me back."

Arwen looked at her sister sadly. Surely this _child_ was not thinking of risking her life just for a mere thrill? But Arwen could see the spark, the longing deep within Laera's dark eyes and she was reminded of a little girl, long ago, who also wished to escape the dull life of a princess. "Wait here," she whispered and left the room.

She returned shortly with a small silken bag and emptied its contents onto Laera's outstretched palm. "Take this," she said. In Laera's hand was a small necklace with a dark blue stone. Laera looked at her sister questioningly. "It is a piece of heiwir rock. It was given to me… by a friend." From the blush that suddenly stained Arwen's cheek, Laera knew that it the necklace had been a gift from a certain ranger. "Although undetected by elves and mostly any other creature, it gives off a scent that the Nimhorns cannot stand. It will protect you when you reach Elhite Vale… if you reach Elhite Vale."

"If?"

"I trust Legolas would have found you before then." She took her sister's face in her hands and wiped the tears from the eyes that were still so young. "Take care, sister." She kissed Laera softly on each cheek before leaving to her own quarters. Laera slipped the necklace over her head and made last minute preparations. 

She waited until she felt quite confident that not a soul stirred in Rivendell before leaving her room. She dressed in her brother's clothes and despite the fact that they were a bit big and the shoes were two sizes too large, she did not mind. She tiptoed to Arwen's room where she gently kissed her sister on her pale cheek and headed to the palace's entrance.

Tears fell from Arwen's eyes when she heard her sister carefully closing her door. She could not sleep nor could she think of nothing else until the first light of dawn crept in from her window. 

*** 


	4. Elhite Vale

A/N:: Hey people! Usual disclaimers apply! Warning… this chapter's kinda Mary-Sueish, I apologize… but enjoy! 

It was very late… or was it very early? The late beams of twilight washed into the small infirmary where Gandalf slept fitfully. Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas stood around the bed, looking sadly at the old wizard. He was not well. Every minute seemed to suck a little bit of life from him; even breathing itself seemed difficult.

"There isn't much time," said Aragorn, breaking the silence.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I leave at dawn."

The three jumped when the doors flew open and Arwen burst into the room. Ignoring the other two in the room, she strode over to her father and stood in front of him her eyes downcast. "Laera has gone," she stated simply.

"Where has she gone?" Elrond asked, his voice suddenly very low. If it were from anger or from fear, he himself wasn't sure. 

"She wanted to accompany Legolas on his quest… I should have told you father, but I promised her to wait until dawn. I couldn't even wait 'till then…" her voice faltered and she paused to catch her breath.

"Lord Elrond…" said Legolas.

"Find her," was all the old elf could say. 

In no time Legolas mounted his horse and sped toward Elhite Vale, fear creeping into his heart. "Quickly!" he urged his horse. He did not think of his own safety. All he knew was that Laera was somewhere in Nimhorn territory and the most likely outcome of such a scenario was almost too much for him to bear. He clenched his teeth and rode on.

***

Laera gazed about her in wonder. She had left the safety of the birches a while ago and she was still in awe of what surrounded her. The stories had been true. Elhite Vale was nothing less than beautiful. The forest floor was carpeted with pretty pink and blue flowers which gave off a sweet aroma, the trees were elven-like; tall, their bark a creamy white. The leaves of the trees formed a canopy of foliage above her head so thick that the sunlight, which had managed to sneak through, seemed almost green. She hadn't seen a single Nimhorn, although it was quite early still.

After a few more minutes of walking, Laera once again wished she had taken the extra effort and brought a horse. Her tender feet were already blistering and her brother's shoes were of no help anymore. She was tired and sleepy and wondered when Legolas was going to find her. She also wondered if Arwen had told father. He won't be happy… she thought.

She stiffened when she heard a rustling to her left. Laera's hand instinctively came to her throat, her fingers wrapping around Arwen's necklace. Her pace slowed and she looked about her anxiously. The forest no longer seemed friendly and inviting. It had become a frightful and foreboding place, its very trees hiding what may be keeping watch on Laera's every move.

Dare she take out her bow and arrow? She decided against it. Although she knew the basic techniques for using one, it took her nearly five minutes to get the arrow nocked right. She'd be killed before she had the chance to aim. _Nimhorns cannot stand the smell_… she remembered, continuing on her way. 

The noises now became much more distinct and it seemed to come from all sides. She gasped as a tiny arrow passed a mere few inches from her face, striking a nearby tree. They may not like the smell of the rock, but Nimhorns, like elves, were skilled archers. In panic, she broke into a run.

The rustling was now the sound of small creatures moving swiftly through the trees. Arrows came frequently now and it took most of Laera's energy to dodge them. Suddenly, a Nimhorn dropped down from above and fell lightly on its feet a few steps from Laera. She was frozen in fear. Surely her adventure wouldn't end like this? The creature looked up at her smugly, amusedly. The stone seemed to have no effect on it now. In one hand, it playfully tossed a dagger into the air and caught it. It seemed to be mocking her.

She backed away slowly. There was nothing else she could do. The Nimhorns had emerged from their hiding places among the boughs and sat on the branches, watching, waiting. She wondered why the Nimhorn just didn't attack her and get it over with. But then she realized… they like to play with their victims.

In the stillness, which had grown very thick throughout the wood, came the sound of an approaching horse. The Nimhorns began to speak in their own language, looking about, curious as to what was to happen next. The one who was trying to intimidate Laera, however, now only seemed interested in killing her. Laera shrieked as the creature leapt from the ground straight at her. She covered her face with her hands, ready for the inevitable blow. She felt small fingers grasp the necklace and heard a distinct snap as it fell from her throat.

Instead, she felt someone grasp her wrist and lift her off the ground and onto a horse. She kept her eyes shut, clinging onto the figure as tightly as she could. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of little footsteps chasing her. The forest, which only a few moments before had seemed peaceful and tranquil had now burst with life. She also heard whistling sounds as arrows flew through the air.

Through the haze her fear had enveloped her in, she felt a sharp sting on her shoulder and cried aloud. "Do not worry, Laera. We are almost there," a familiar voice soothed. Laera opened her eyes and stole a glance over her shoulder. She wished she hadn't. Behind them, sprinting across the forest floor, swinging from tree branches, and jumping from bush to bush were several dozen Nimhorns.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally burst through the greenery and shadows of Elhite Vale into a sunny plain. The bright sunlight was a stark contrast from the mellow green light of Elhite Vale and pierced her eyes. Soon the rider stopped the horse and nimbly dismounted. She, in turn, stumbled off of the horse and fell to the ground in pain. Her shoulder screamed in protest whenever Laera tried to move.

"I was wondering when you would find me," mumbled Laera, gingerly fingering the arrow, which stuck out from her shoulder. Legolas squatted next to the injured elf and slowly wrapped his fingers around the shaft. 

"Think happy thoughts, Laera," Legolas advised.

"Whatever for?" she questioned. At that moment, Legolas pulled out the arrow with a sharp tug. A scream that Legolas was pretty sure must have been heard in Rivendell resonated throughout the plain. The next few minutes involved him dressing her wound and wrapping her shoulder. Throughout the ten or fifteen minutes it took to perform this task, not a word was exchanged. 

As Legolas put materials he had used away in one of his bags, Laera chose then to speak. "Are you angry with me?" she asked meekly. 

"No," he replied, turning to her. "In fact, Laera, I'm thrilled. Not only do I have the Riasol gem and the Arioc beast to worry about, now I have a foolish elven girl to watch over. I'm returning you to your father immediately."

Laera stood in protest. "No, I will not go back," she said determinedly.

Legolas turned to her in surprise. "You won't, will you? Then I have no choice but to leave you here."

"Here?" she cried. "To be killed? Would you have that on your head Legolas?" She was shocked as Legolas actually paused, seemingly pondering over this option.

"You are right," he admitted grudgingly. "Your father would not like that. Besides, there is no time to go back, Gandalf is nearly dead."

"I knew you would see it my way." Smiling, Laera mounted the horse with a little difficulty and turned to Legolas, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"We camp here tonight," he stated settling on a rock.


	5. Lessons

**A/N:: Yes, I was aware of my misspelling of the word 'katanas' ever since I posted the first chapter, but I was too lazy to fix it. I was wondering when someone would point it out. Actually, I'm a little surprised how I've managed to avoid raging purists for this long… but…*shrugs shoulders*… Jerika isn't complaining. **

**Thank you for all the fanTAXmix reviews. Yes, I meant to write fanTAXmix because they were all so great. Your reviews inspire me to write and post sooner so keep 'em coming! This fic is now being co-written so the style may change slightly... but this is a project I can't do alone. So read on and enjoy! **

**The usual disclaimers apply, meaning that I don't own anything except for Laera and everything else I made up.**

** **

****

***

The stars shone brightly over the Plaines. Two little mice scampered over the grass, trying to get a closer look at the two strange beings sitting a little bit away. They had never seen Elves before and were wondering what in Middle-Earth they were doing there. 

Laera gazed up at the sky, reflecting on how beautiful the stars looked. Of course, the stars looked just as they would look shining over Rivendell, but tonight, things seemed so different. Legolas was a few feet away… feeding the horse. Laera assumed he had chosen to skip supper for he never mentioned it and it was already getting late. She decided it best not to say anything, lest it grate on his nerves.

The two had not said much since the afternoon. Legolas would come to her every now and then to tend to her wound, which was healing nicely. He had rubbed on a salve to quicken the healing, but it did nothing to help with the pain. She slipped a hand over her back and gently massaged her aching shoulder, whimpering softly. She had never been this injured before and it was an experience Laera felt she could do without.

Legolas turned from the horse and watched the Elven princess silently. What was he going to do with her? A whole day had not even passed and she had already managed to get herself hurt. He strode over to where she was and sat down beside her.

"You have done a very foolish thing, Laera," he said softly. 

"Yes, I am aware of that, Legolas. If you are still thinking about sending me back, you might as well think otherwise. I already told you that my returning to Rivendell is not an option."

"But certainly there are other ways of letting me know that you care for me," said Legolas with a sly smile.

"I did not come here just to be with _you_!" she cried, her cheeks burning. "Do you have _any_ idea of what life is like for me?"

"Let us see… what _is_ life like for you in Rivendell? To live in an extensive palace, surrounded by beauty and love from your family, to be waited on hand and foot, to never have a care in the world… _What_ a hard life you do lead, Laera."

Laera could feel her temper rising with every word he said. "Well, if you put it that way, then yes, I did have quite a nice life. But even things that are beautiful can get tiring to look at day by day. I did not want to spend my days floating about Rivendell dreaming about what was out there. I did not only want to taste life, Legolas, but devour it. I want to know what it feels like to look death in the face, to swim in a distant shore, to meet creatures other than Elves and Humans. Middle-Earth is just bursting with things that are calling my name!" she finished triumphantly.

Legolas listened to her little speech, something akin to awe finding it's way into his thoughts. Oh, how he knew what it was like to want more in life than safety and security. Was he actually finding something in common with this Elf who had been nothing but stiff and cold to him ever since their childhood? "Sounds like the whinings of a very spoiled and pampered princess," he said instead.He instantly regretted saying those words.

Laera's eyes narrowed and she turned away, burying her face in the cloth she used as a blanket. "I never expected you to understand," was her muffled reply. Legolas stared unseeingly at the stars. Why did everything he said and did always have to anger her? Why did he find it so hard to say something kind? It did not matter anyway; he thought sadly, she hated him. 

***

Laera awoke that morning feeling like she had been run over by something extremely heavy. Her muscles ached and her joints were stiff. Is this what being a heroine was about? Groaning, she struggled to get up. She yelped as her shoulder sent her painful messages to lie still. Oh yes, her shoulder, she remembered. Last night the pain had reduced to a dull aching throb. But this morning, the pain had returned, in all its searing glory.

The smell of something cooking reached her nostrils and she twisted her head around to find out its source. To her left Legolas squatted by a fire, munching on some food he had cooked. _He did not even wake me! _She also saw, from her position on the floor, that most of the food was gone. "Is that good?" she asked, gathering all her strength to raise herself into a sitting position.

"Mmm, yes, it is," he replied. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, I would," she said, eyes narrowed. "So where we off to today?"

"_We_ are going nowhere," he said softly. He rose from his squatted position and strode to where his bow and arrow lay. He brought both back to where she sat and after notching his arrow, he pointed it right at her.

"Legolas?" she said, her voice uncertain. "What do you mean _we _aren't going anywhere? And _why_ are you aiming that weapon at me?" Had Legolas gone mad? She looked around helplessly. There was no escape.

"You might as well learn how to use this properly," he said, lowering the arrow. He chuckled at the evident relief that dawned on her features. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"You are very funny, did you know that?"

After a few exercises to help get her muscles and joints to return to their original fluidity, Legolas set out to teach Laera the ways of the bow and arrow. They made a makeshift target out an old stump with a cloth draped over it. He watched amusedly as Laera, her cheeks burning, struggled to notch the arrow. 

"It is done like this..." Legolas found himself repeating the phrase several times. It nearly fifteen minutes to get it right. "Congratulations," he said. "You are dead." 

She glared at him. "Well, then, tell me how to aim this properly."

The next few minutes consisted of Laera shooting the arrow and missing the target completely. "How many times must I say, Laera, that you must bend your arms like _so_. You aim, then release." Laera watched as his arrow sailed through the air and hit the target with a loud _thwack_.

"That is what I did!" she exclaimed. "I see now what my problem is... it must be my bow. Come, now, let me use yours."

"No, Laera, this bow is not for amateurs."

"Amateurs?" she said tossing her head. "I only struggle with this because my bow is not of the finest craftsmanship. I am quite sure that I would improve if you just let me try with your bow." She quickly plucked the bow from Legolas' fingers and studied it. It was certainly a very fine bow. The string, she saw, was even made of Elven hair.

"I would not do use that bow without a little more practice. Especially without the use of-"

"Do you mind, prince Legolas? I'm trying to shoot here. I would like a little silence."

"But, my lady, I-"

"Hush!" Legolas, seeing as how his warnings would be in vain, 'hushed'. Laera notched her arrow and slowly pulled back the string. She was shocked, and also a little concerned, to see that the string was much more taut than hers. It took most of her strength to pull it back. She took a deep breath and carefully aimed. The string was cutting into her fingers and caused her arm to tremble badly. She released and shrieked as the string scraped harshly against her forearm.

She watched in dismay as the arrow landed halfway to the target, her face aflame. She had not been this embarrassed since the day she put on her dress inside out and walked about the whole day without realizing it. Of course, she had been only a child, but it was still quite mortifying. She turned to Legolas who was looking at the arrow solemnly. Inside, he was screaming with laughter.

"I warned you..." was all he said. 

"Was that amusing to you?" she cried, nursing her burning arm.

"You commanded silence, Laera," he explained innocently. "You were right, your bow would never shoot an arrow as far as mine would. But my bow is to be used by experienced archers. I also tried to tell you that you should have probably put an arm guard on. Like mine." Laera looked down at the armbands on both of Legolas' forearms. So that is what they were used for. She always had thought that they were for mere presentation. Oh why hadn't the elven fellow told her about these things?

Laera continued to practice and she found to her satisfaction that she was getting quite good at it. If it were because of Legolas' tips, she would rather die than admit it. After hitting the target, she smiled smugly.

"I told you I would get better."

"We must move on," he said suddenly.

"Why? You know perfectly well I need more practice."

"It is nearing."

"What is?"

"Come, we must leave the Plaines." Laera did not question further. Fear gripped her heart at the look of Legolas' eyes. They gathered their supplies, mounted the horse and made way for the mountains in the distance.

***

A low growl resonated throughout the stillness of Elhite Vale. A beast twice as large as a man and four times as gruesome as an orc sniffed the necklace, which lay on the forest floor. _She had been here_... Behind the trees, the Nimhorns coward, too frightened to protect their territory. The beast threw back its head and howled, causing the remaining curious Nimhorns to flee in terror. _The Elf was close... _

***


	6. Memories

****

Chapter 6

Memories

****

A/N:: Sorry for our long period of absence. We've had MAJOR writer's block and we have been struggling with this chapter. So, here you go and enjoy! Oh yeah, this happens a couple of years before the Ring business came about. Arwen and Aragorn are just friends. Now that that is clarified… read on!

***Night descended upon Rivendell and Arwen gazed out of her window anxiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain Elven maid running up the path. Surely Legolas would have found her by now? Perhaps Laera… no… she would not allow herself to think of it. A hand rose to cover her lips as the lump rose ever higher in her throat.

"I am sure she is alright…" a comforting voice said behind her. Turning, she faced Aragorn with anguished eyes.

"It is my fault. I should not have let her go… I…" her voice broke as at last the tears she had kept from falling slid down her cheeks. Aragorn hastily came over to her and gathered the weeping Elf in his arms.

"Laera is well," he soothed, slowly stroking her hair. "Legolas will not let anything happen to her." Arwen said nothing more, but chose instead to cry softly on the shoulder of the young ranger. 

Aragorn could feel his affection for the Elf in his heart once more. The affection that often spilled over the borders of friendship grew ever stronger as he held Arwen in his arms. Would an Elf, especially one as beautiful as she, ever bring herself to care for a human? Somehow he knew he had to tell her of his feelings. He knew he must let her know that she was like no other he had ever met. Someday…

***

It was a little over midday and still they rode swiftly over the Plain. Too swiftly, Laera thought unhappily; the scenery literally flew by. They were going so fast she felt she hadn't had enough time to let it all sink in.

They soon came upon the edge of a wood and Legolas slowed down his horse. He jumped off and upon doing so she turned to him questioningly. "Why have we stopped?"

"The horse cannot carry us both, Laera. It is tired. One of us has to go on foot." Laera stepped away from the horse as if it repelled her greatly. 

"I will continue on foot," she said, her chin raised. 

Legolas sighed exasperatedly. "Laera, do not be foolish. You are injured."

"So what if I am?" she replied stubbornly. She studied the 'no argument' look in his eyes and slowly, she allowed him to help her climb back on. Taking the reins, Legolas led the horse into the wood, a silence descending upon the pair. 

Laera took a deep breath. No, this forest was not as beautiful as Elhite Vale… but it was different and she couldn't be happier. The trees of the little wood stood as tall as any other tree Laera had seen. They also certainly looked quite ancient. Yet, old as they were, their leaves still shone with an emerald radiance… some detaching from their host to drift lazily to the forest floor. It was also quiet in the woods. Not eerily quiet like the Vale had been, but a peaceful silence blanketed the wood. Laera felt her eyes begin to droop. The forest was so calming and serene it was putting her to sleep! Determined not to fall off the horse and make an even bigger fool of herself, Laera struggled to keep her eyes open. 

"How is the shoulder?" Legolas asked quietly, his voice sounding quite loud and unnatural in the stillness. 

"It is healing nicely, thank you." She smiled in relief. _Thank the Valar he is speaking! Maybe then I will not fall asleep… _"That salve really worked wonders." She rotated her shoulder blade and found that the soreness had gone down quite a bit.

"Hmm… good."

"I am sorry," Laera blurted out. "For being so rude to you earlier. I know how dangerous 

and foolish an idea it was to come."

Legolas glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Well, it is good to see you finally see it my way. But, yes, I understand."

"Understand?"

"How being royalty can be stifling and dull." _That was not so hard_, he thought. "I know how strong and overwhelming the need to see a world beyond the one you know can be."

Laera smiled at the back of his head. She reflected on how…_nice_… Legolas seemed. "I _knew_ you had a nice side under all of that horridness," she mused.

Legolas laughed to himself. He really did not know how he had been horrible to her since their reunion, but he didn't want to ruffle any feathers by stating so. "I was that bad?"

Despite of herself, Laera threw back her head in laughter. "Oh my, worse!"

"Do you remember the last day I saw you?" asked Legolas quietly.

She frowned, remembering. "The day you shot me in the eye with a toy arrow…"

"Was that all you remember?"

"Well, to be honest… yes. Did anything else happen that day?"

Legolas threw her an anxious glance. _She really did not remember? _"It was nearly night and you were in your clearing…."

***

A nightingale lit on the branch of a birch and sang softly to the little girl talking quietly to herself. She looked different from the other nights… perhaps it was due to a little patch over one of her pretty dark eyes. The clearing was aglow with soft moonlight… crickets sang their sweet songs… night flowers opened and released hidden fragrances. The nightingale felt as if it were in a dream… until, that is, the harsh noise of bushes and twigs breaking under hasty feet crashed into the scene. Disgruntled, the nightingale flew off… in search of quieter places.

Laera's head flew up and she waited for the intruder to show himself. She frowned when she saw who it was. "I am not speaking to you, Legolas," she said, preparing to make her exit.

"Come on, Laera. I said I was sorry!" She sniffed and turned away. How she hated him! 

"Look, I have something to tell you, Laera." She looked at him, with interest. Bold, cocky Legolas looked all of a sudden uncomfortable and uneasy. Shifting from one foot to another, he continued. "I am not coming back anymore, after this. I'm staying in Mirkwood to begin my training."

Her brow furrowed in thought. Was this supposed to be good news or bad? Somehow… to her… it seemed bad. "Not coming back?" she said slowly. 

"No… I came to say goodbye." He took a few steps toward her and stopped when she was mere inches away. He fiddled with something in his pocket. She looked into at his eyes… he seemed to be trying to decide upon something. He sighed, and took his hand out of his pocket …empty. "I will miss you," he said instead, his eyes earnest.

Was she going to miss him? She felt so confused. Her nine-year-old heart was beating unusually hard and her breathing had suddenly become quick and uneven. "I will miss you too," she replied quietly. 

Legolas smiled and pursed his lips in grim determination. Taking a deep breath, he leant forward and kissed Laera briefly on her satin cheek. When he stepped back, her eyes -or eye, rather- sparkled and she gazed at him, as if seeing him for the first time. Giving her one last smile, he turned and ran quickly in the direction in which he came. 

A few moments passed before Laera allowed a hand to rise and gently touch the spot where his lips had been only moments before. A small, regretful sigh escaped her own lips as she left the clearing.

***

Laera gasped as it all came back to her. It seemed such an important thing to have happened; yet she had blocked it from her memory. Perhaps it was her pride that locked that memory away in the dark recesses of her subconscious. "That happened so long ago…" she whispered.

"Seems like only yesterday, Laera," Legolas replied softly. She looked down at him, suddenly confused. He obviously remembered the event in great detail. Was the memory something he treasured? Somehow, it made her uneasy to think of Legolas as anything but a chum. Until recently, even considering him as a friend was hard. Shrugging her shoulders, she supposed she had just imagined the tone of his voice as he told her of that evening, centuries ago… the tone, which implied so much under what was being said.

"Are these woods safe?" she said, attempting to change the subject. 

"No," he replied… all the softness gone from his voice. "These are unclaimed lands. We should be free to pass through here." She sighed in relief. Laera didn't think she could take another misadventure. 

*** 

****

A/N:: Booyah! Another chapter done! Woohoo! Again, sorry for my really really long absence from ff.net. But exams are done! (Thank God!) So we'll update a lot more quickly ^_^!!! Anyways, feedback is always welcome! And you flamers… do not be shy! I enjoy a good flame!


	7. Rhovan

****

Chapter 7

Rhovan 

Heh … I meant à 

"Yes," he replied…

I do not know how the mistake was made OR how my "reliable" beta-reader missed it as well, but yes….the forest IS safe. Lol… now that everything's okey-dokey…. Here's chapter 7!

***

They slowly made their way through the forest for some time now. After struggling to find something else to talk about with Legolas, she decided to give up and save anything that they could talk about for later. This journey was supposed to take more than a couple of days and there will be other times when the dreaded silence will befall upon them. 

She was jarred from her rationalizing when Legolas immediately halted the horse. "Oh no… what is it now?" Laera gasped, looking about her anxiously. Legolas rose a hand for silence and she eagerly shut up. He stood still for a moment or two, listening intently for the noise that he had heard with his sensitive Elven ears. 

He twisted his head slowly, until he was looking at Laera. Equally as slowly, he took an arrow from his quiver and notched it speedily and skillfully into his bow. He drew back the string and pointed it straight at Laera. "Legolas? That is not funny…"

"Do not move…" 

"One day, your fingers will slip and the arrow will go straight into my-"

"Show yourself!" he yelled at her… or, she realized, suddenly feeling very foolish… someone behind her. From behind her shoulder, she could hear the distinct sound of rustling leaves. 

"You told me this forest was safe," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"It is… _supposed_ to be," he added airily. "If you do not reveal yourself in the next moment, you will not live to see your next!" he warned. Laera gazed at him in awe. It was quite amazing to see Legolas transform from a nostalgic, kind, and friendly Elf to a menacing foe.

The rustling grew louder and Laera watched in amazement as a person dropped from a tree, landing quite smoothly on her feet. For she saw, at a second glance, that it was a female. She, like Laera, wore clothing suited more for men and her carried a quiver and bow. She was not an elf, Laera realized, but a human girl. Her dark hair was bound tightly from her face and her carried herself in the manner of one who is fearless. She was pretty, Laera reflected, studying her bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. 

The girl hesitated before speaking. "I am Rhovan," she said. "I do not mean you any harm." She dropped her bow to the floor as if to show them she spoke the truth.

"Rhovan? Are you a spy?" questioned Legolas, the hostile tone in his voice still present. His arrow, however, was no longer aimed at her. 

"No. I live in these parts with my father. I saw you two coming through and my curiosity got the better of me." Her gaze left Legolas and she looked at Laera. "What are two Elves doing in this forest?"

"Our business is no concern of yours," Legolas said. 

She raised two hands in defense. "I see…" Rhovan then saw the dried blood on Laera's tunic. "Whoever you two are and whatever business you have coming here, you two need rest and a bite. My father's cabin is not too far away. You two are most welcome."

Laera took an eager glance at Legolas. He frowned, trying to decide. "How do we know that you can be trusted?" he said finally.

"You can go on and your path shall never cross mine again. But your companion looks tired. It is, of course, your decision whether to come with me or not."

"Legolas…" Laera said quietly. She was indeed quite tired. 

"All right," Legolas said, giving in. "Show us the way." 

***


	8. The Cabin

****

Chapter 8

The Cabin

A/N:: Last chapter was too short! To make it up to you guys, I wrote an especially LONG chapter just for you! Lol… it isn't really that long. Just LONG-ER. Thank you for the lovely reviews. They're really inspiring and it makes me want to post quicker. Special thank you to Eryn Lasgalen for her in-depth review. *Sigh* it is reviews like those that lifts me to a greater happiness. Anyways… here is chapter 8! 

Laera sat on her horse, watching silently as Legolas and the girl chattered. She couldn't quite understand him; he who was so silent in her company now talked as if his life depended on it to the strange wild girl. For that was the label Laera gave her secretly. She was a girl who lived in the middle of nowhere. Such a person must be wild… especially when they climbed trees so skillfully. For whatever reason, Laera did not like the attention Legolas was bestowing upon this mortal. A mortal he couldn't even trust a few minutes ago. Glaring at the pair, she would not admit to herself that the burning she felt in her heart was jealousy.

Legolas, in fact, did not trust the girl any more than when he had first met her. He talked to her so that he would find out more about her. He had no suspicion about Laera's jealousy. Actually, he felt he was doing her a favor. She was so quiet with him while they were alone. Perhaps his presence made her feel uncomfortable. Recent recollection of his little act centuries ago did not help matters either.

"How be it that you came to live in these woods?" he asked Rhovan.

She gave him a quick smile. "My business is no concern of yours…" she said mockingly. Laera rolled her eyes. "I am not sure myself," she continued. "Only my father knows why he felt the need to leave civilization behind for a life of solitude. We moved here after the death of my mother."

"I apologize if this comes off as rude, but what happened to your mother?"

Rhovan stared sullenly at the forest floor. "She passed when I was a but a child. I do not really remember her well. I only remember my love for her… which is still quite strong." This time, Laera couldn't help but groan aloud.

Rhovan glanced at her curiously. "You have been quiet," she remarked, her blue eyes twinkling. "Since your friend here will not tell me what you two were doing passing through these parts, will you?"

Laera's eyes narrowed. "He has not told you of our quest? Surprising, since he seems to be telling you quite a lot." Legolas threw her a warning glance, which Laera conveniently ignored.

"Quest?" Rhovan said with interest. "What kind of a quest?"

"Laera is tired," Legolas broke in. "And she tends to utter things that she herself does not understand." He then mouthed out a word to Rhovan, which Laera did not understand, but she knew, from the laughter in Rhovan's eyes, that it was not flattering.

Laera's mouth dropped open in shock. But she said nothing more for Legolas quickly began to talk of other things… slowly leading Rhovan away from the subject of their mission. Pouting, she began to think of ways she could get back at him. How dare he insult her in front of a strange girl!

It took a little while for them to reach Rhovan's cabin and when they did, it was early in the evening. It was a quaint affair; it was made of gray stone, some of which were covered by moss. A light shone merrily from two windows… beckoning strangers closer as smoke arose lazily from the chimney like a forlorn ghost. The cabin was inviting and cheery and Laera could not feel more relieved that she no longer had to watch those two interact. It bothered her, for some reason, to see Legolas talk so animatedly to another girl.

Jumping off with some difficulty (she would NOT let Legolas help her), she corralled the horse herself to a nearby tree and joined Rhovan and Legolas. Rhovan opened the door and the three stepped eagerly inside. A pleasant sight met Laera's eyes. The room was alight with the soft glow from the burning logs in the fireplace and it also made the room feel warm and cozy. A table was off in a corner; books and papers were piled high and in disarray. The room was not tidy… but one felt completely at home surrounded by the clutter and warmth. In the middle of the melee was a man, sitting quite comfortably in a wooden rocking chair.

"Father," greeted Rhovan. 

"What have you brought in from the wilderness this time, my girl?" the man questioned.

Rhovan smiled and gestured to Legolas and Laera. "Two elves on some business. It is secret," she added, with that twinkle in her eye. "They need shelter and perhaps some supper."

"My, my…" chuckled the man, slowly rising from his chair. He made his way across the room and grinned warmly at the two Elves. "I have never seen an Elf before. I never knew that they could be so beautiful," she said, smiling cordially at Laera. Laera returned the smile. She decided she liked the man.

"I am Feredir. A simple man who leads a simple life. Welcome to our home." Laera and Legolas then sat down to a mortal meal, which, Laera reflected, was fairly good. Afterwards, Legolas chose to retire and Rhovan showed him to his quarters. Laera, on the other hand, felt the need to explore a bit. She was feeling very antsy the whole evening and wanted to look around.

"I am going out for a walk," she informed Feredir. Taking a quick puff from his pipe, he waved a hand airily in her direction.

"Do as you wish. No creepy crawlies in these parts of the woods. You will be quite safe." Laera slipped outside and breathed in deeply the crisp night air. She was astonished to find the forest alive with noises for it was as silent as a passing cloud during the day. Laera wasn't afraid. After all, there were no 'creepy crawlies' out in the forest that would cause her any harm.

She strolled about the woods for a bit, then sat on a log to gather her thoughts. She was still quite confused about her feelings regarding Legolas. Surely she was not considering… _no…!_ She was not even fond of him! Shaking her head to rid her mind of thoughts of Legolas, she began to think wistfully of home. Of Arwen and Elrond, mother and the twins. Did they miss her? Of course they did. How she longed for Arwen's comforting pats on the shoulder and her father's stern, but loving scoldings.

Her thoughts were cut short by a new sound that reached her ears. The sounds made by a body not that of an animal or nature. The sound of someone following her. Swallowing thickly, Laera rose, preparing to flee.

"What are you doing here?" Rhovan asked, stepping into the clearing. Despite of herself, Laera let out a sigh of relief. For once, she was glad to see the wild girl.

"Thinking," she replied vaguely.

"About Legolas?" Rhovan said bluntly. At this, Laera's cheeks crimsoned and she threw a hateful glance at the girl.

"No! Certainly not! We are _not_ betrothed if that is what you believe. We are not even friends. We were… thrown together, I guess that is the best way I can put it."

Rhovan smiled, seemingly accepting this outburst. "That is good. For me, that is. He is so handsome…" Laera raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. Yes… good for her.

"What did happen to your mother?" Laera asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Rhovan took a seat next to her on the log and gazed silently at the dark trees, their branches swaying slowly in the breeze. "I should not tell you. I do not think you like me a great deal."

Laera turned to the girl, suddenly realizing her unjust prejudice. She did have no reason for hating her. This was her non-sensical grudge against Legolas all over again. Taking a deep breath, she decided to give her a chance. How childish she was acting! "I do not _not_ like you…" she explained, falteringly. "It just takes time for me to… to befriend people. I really am not sociable. I apologize…" Laera beamed at her. 

Rhovan laughed gently and said, "Well, then, I hope we can be friends."

"So do I," Laera said quickly, meaning it.

"My mother…" Rhovan continued. "Was killed by a monster. Dreadful-looking beast it was. We were running through the woods near our village. Our village was attacked by an army of these horrible men-like creatures. I was so frightened… I did not know where my father had gone. My mother urged me to hide in the trunk of a large tree and I reluctantly agreed. She left, not being able to fit into my hiding spot, to find one of her own. She did not get far…" Rhovan's voice trembled slightly, her hand balling into a tight fist.

Laera did not say anything. There did not seem to be much to say. She patted Rhovan on the shoulder in silent comfort and waited for her to continue. Rhovan twisted around and took an arrow from her quiver. It was unlike that of any other arrow Laera had seen. Long and thick, the feathers being from a bird Laera did not recognize. It was the arrow of an orc.

"One of my dreams," Rhovan said, continuing, "is to shoot this into the heart of the creature who killed my mother. Alas, I will never have the chance." With a regretful sigh, Rhovan handed Laera the arrow. "Wherever your journeys take you, whatever enemies your path crosses, kill at least one of them with this."

"Rhovan, please, just come with us. You can fulfill your dream yourself."

Rhovan laughed bitterly. "I can never leave my poor father. These woods are my home. I can never picture myself leaving the sheltering boughs of these ancient trees. I do wish you luck on your adventure… and with Legolas." Laera shot her a warning glance and Rhovan did not say anymore. She did have a strong fancy for the handsome Elf whose eyes were as blue as the sky on a summer day. But, she realized, looking sadly at Laera, most things are not meant to be.

The two girls returned to the cabin and went readily to sleep. Under its sheltering roof lay a human girl and a girl not-so-human… dreamily peacefully of subconscious desires and unfulfilled wishes. 

***

A/N:: Was it good for you? Because it was for me! Muahahaha! Next chapter coming soon!


	9. Confessions

****

Chapter 9

Confessions

A/N:: OOH… for those of you who like it when those two interact, this chapter's for you. Another interesting conversation between Laera and Legolas! My favorite so far!

*** 

Laera woke to a gloomy gray sky. She rolled over and yelped when she felt an object press her spine. Frowning, she pulled from under her an arrow. Memories from last night filled her head and she solemnly placed the arrow in Legolas's quiver which he had placed in her room. _Poor girl_… she thought sadly.

She got out of bed and strode sleepily towards the window, opened it, and leant across the sill. Brreathing in the moist morning air, she distinctly smelt rain. The menacing dark clouds overhead confirmed her prediction. "Surely Legolas will not want us to continue our travels in the rain?" she asked a bird that had lit on the sill, chirping sweetly for crumbs.

Laera closed the window and made her way to the room where Rhovan was busy serving Legolas and Feredir breakfast. "Good morning," she greeted. Laera nodded in reply and sat down. 

After a few minutes of chewing through a satisfactory breakfast, Laera spoke. "Do we continue today?" she asked, her reluctance apparent in her voice.

"Yes," he replied, taking a bite out of some bread. "We cannot dally in this cabin while…" he paused, remembering the presence of Rhovan and her father. "…while we our efforts are needed elsewhere." Laera slumped back n her chair, disappointed. Of course Gandalf needed them… she wanted to get him help as soon as possible! But this mission was already trying during fine weather. The thought of walking through the rain seemed intolerable!

"You are not leaving already?" said Rhovan pouting. "If you feel you are wearing out your welcome, you could not be more incorrect. Please, I insist you stay awhile." 

Legolas smiled and took her hand. "You are very kind. We appreciate your hospitality. But we really must move on." They stood like that, for a moment or two and Laera could not look away. Suddenly, she could not wait until they depart from this cabin.

Their goodbyes were short and quite formal although Rhovan gave Legolas a quick embrace and an equally quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to Laera, "I do hope we will meet again."

"Yes, so do I," replied Laera, wondering if she meant it. 

Rhovan then gave her a hug, which greatly surprised Laera. "Do take care, Laera."

Laera's heart warmed and she hugged her back. "Oh, I will. Goodbye." She smiled at Feredir who was watching from the doorway. "Goodbye dear Feredir."

"Be off, now! Before Rhovan drags you back indoors!" he chuckled, waving a hand at the pair. 

Laughing, the two set off to continue their adventure. Laera did not go back on the horse. She felt almost as good as new and she felt like walking. Legolas and her went on, once more, in silence.

"Did you like Rhovan?" asked Legolas suddenly.

"Not exactly. But you obviously did."

"She is a sweet girl," said Legolas vaguely. Laera glanced sidelong at him. He was looking straight ahead, his face expressionless.

"If you were not so busy fawning over her you would have noticed I was very angry with you," said Laera.

"Fawning? Angry with me? Whatever for, Laera?" puzzled Legolas, stopping the horse and facing her. 

"Yes. You rudely insulted me in front of her. And yes, you did fawn," her anger from the day before had returned and with it the burning humiliation. 

"Oh. You mean my remark after you very nearly gave our mission away!" he glared at her, also remembering. "Very thoughtless and foolish of you Laera. I could have wrung your neck! Never trust whoever you meet on the road. No matter how pretty she may be."

"So you admit she is pretty!" cried Laera triumphantly. "I knew you fancied her!"

"Yes! She _is_ pretty. But it is not _she_, Laera, who I fancy!" He was yelling now. Laera was not used to this and she was quickly intimidated. She had seen Legolas angry yes, but never upset. He was breathing heavily and his blue eyes flashed with impatience.

"I apologize," she said meekly. "You are probably betrothed, Legolas." 

His face softened and his anger rapidly diminished. "No, I am not," he said quietly, continuing to walk. He smiled at her curious expression. "Many a beautiful and kind Elven maid I have seen, but never one that I felt was for me."

"So Legolas is looking for that special Elf who is beautiful and perfect in every way."

"Perhaps I have already found her," he said quietly. "But it is not perfection I seek. The treasures of life are often hidden under the most unusual guises."

Laera frowned, puzzling over this. Perhaps she knew what Legolas was implying… perhaps she chose not to understand. "So the idea of marriage has never crossed your mind?" she said.

"Once. I was nine." 

Laera laughed and looked at Legolas. "Nine? Who in Middle-Earth did you want to marry at the age of nine?" 

Legolas joined in her laughter and stared at the dark clouds overhead. "You," he said simply. 

Laera laughed even harder. "That object in your pocket. Was that a ring?"

"Yes. I fashioned one from a stem of meril I picked from your father's garden," he said, smiling. "I was going to propose to you that night. In the clearing."

"What a marriage that would have been!" said Laera, shaking from her laughter. "I never suspected it. I always thought you hated me so."

"Hated you? Never…although I knew you despised me. What an unhappy boy you made me, Laera."

"Why would you propose to a girl who you knew hated you?"

"You were special, Laera. It seemed worth the risk of being horribly rejected."

"What stopped you?" she asked, suddenly curious. 

"I am not sure. Probably realized what a fool I was. Besides, you had such anger and hatefulness in your one eye. My courage failed me at that pivotal moment." Laera gawked at Legolas for awhile. She felt like reaching across time to throw her arms around the little Elven boy she hated and comfort him. She also felt like embracing the grown up Legolas. This revelation put him under a different light in her eyes. 

"Are _you_ betrothed?" Legolas asked casually. He almost felt the question was indeed casual… If it weren't for the way his ears pricked up to hear her answer it very well would have been.

The sudden change in topic of conversation made Laera pause, trying to grasp at the answer. "No…" she said finally. "Like you, I'm waiting for the right one. The Elf of my dreams to whisk me off to worlds unknown and unseen."

Legolas did not reply… he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Then, finally, "I am surprised you are not promised to anyone."

Laera laughed and shook her head. "You may, but I am not. I am no Arwen Evenstar. It is she the men look at and it is I who they befriend." Legolas glanced at Laera. No, she wasn't Arwen. She was unlike any Elf he had ever known.

"It is trying… to be the middle child sometimes," she continued. "They look at my sister and they say 'There is Elrond's beautiful daughter,' and then at the twins saying 'There are Elrond's tall, handsome sons'. They turn to me and say 'There is Laera… Elrond's _other _daughter.' It can get quite sad being called the 'other daughter'," she sighed. "I love them all, of course. This is just another of my little complaints."

"Are there many that seek Arwen's hand?"

"Oh yes… leagues of Elven men come from hither and thither… hoping she will take a liking to them. I wish I could tell them all they have come in vain. My sister's heart is already claimed."

Legolas glanced at her sharply. "You know of it as well?"

"Of course… I was never certain of Aragorn's feelings. My sister loves him to no end, however. She was debating over whether to tell him or not."

"Aragorn loves Arwen," said Legolas. "He is also reluctant to tell her his feelings."

"I have always yearned for a love like that of my sister's and Aragorn's… even if they have not revealed it to each other yet. Those two were meant for each other… their destinies are written in the stars. How cruel is fate to only bestow such a bliss to only a select few whilst it leaves others to watch and desire?"

"Perhaps one day you will find a love like that. A love that may even surpass that of Arwen and Aragorn's. A love that will cause mountains to shake and oceans to part. A love that fill your heart with happiness and ecstasy that you have never seen and never could imagine," he said, throwing his arms out expressively. 

"To find such love one must find the perfect match."

"Maybe, like me, you already have and do not realize it. You must open your eyes to things you are afraid to see. Take a chance and maybe you will find something beautiful and sacred… maybe you will find you have been blinded by your fear."

"And why would I fear such a love?"

"Because it might come from a place you have never dreamt it coming from." Laera looked at Legolas… wondering if this conversation had some hidden meaning to it. Whatever the meaning could be… she did not want to find it. _I think I prefer the silence_… she thought to herself.

She was just about to reply when deafening noise of thunder crashed through the once peacefully quiet woods. Terrified, Laera moved closer to the horse, clinging onto it's neck fearfully. A flash of blinding light from a lightning bolt lit up the sky and stuck a tree to her left. A loud cracking sounds filled her ears as the tree broke in two, it's boughs toppling to the forest floor. The next moment, the rain arrived, filling Laera's eyes and soaking her clothes. It was coming down in a continuous shower.

"Come!" Legolas cried, his voice almost lost in the howling wind. She followed him through the trees… barely being able to see through the gray sheets of rain. They eventually came to what appeared to be the mouth of a cave. They hurried inside and waited. Waited and watched as the world outside was bathed and cleansed.

****

***

A/N:: OH YEAH… another chapter completed. So there was a RING in his pocket! I admit… it was originally the teacup, but a review gave me an idea so I changed it. Cute change, huh? I love little Legolas! 

ERIKA:: But yeah… I'm kind of conflicted on whether or not to let Rhovan come along on the adventure. I don't want her to be there… as she will disrupt Laera's and Legolas's developing relationship. But it may make for some interesting reading… hmm I don't know… what do you think? 


	10. Troubles

****

Chapter 10

Troubles

A/N:: Hello! Thanks for the reviews. Its great to see they are all positive. Where are the canon police? Hmm… not reading my story, that's for sure. The usual disclaimers apply. 

***

Watching rain fall down and listening to the constant dripping that came from somewhere in the cave can be quite hypnotic, as Laera found out. She could not keep her eyes open any longer and slowly, she gave into the slumber that had been subtly pulling her eyelids downward. Yawning, she buried herself under the covers and fell asleep.

Legolas glanced at her, smiling as a soft snore emanated from beneath the covers. Reaching over, he brushed a wet tangled lock from her brow. She hadn't even waited for her clothes to dry. He took a stick and poked at the small fire he had going inside the cave. It had taken him some time to search for dry wood; the rain had done a good job of soaking nearly everything. But he had found some cedar wood from a fallen tree. It had been sheltered from the rain by the branches of another tree.

He watched quietly as the flames danced and died before his eyes. He himself was confused about his own feelings. She was the only person who could ever get him that angry…she alone was able to cause him to lose his composure. There _have_ been times when he felt like wringing her neck… Yet, as she was the only person who can get him upset, she was also the only one who has ever made his heart rate increase with one of her rare smiles. Only Laera was able to make him laugh and grin like he was a little boy again. No other Elf held his favor like she did… and she didn't even know it. Or did she?

A new option presented itself all of a sudden. Did Laera suspect anything of his feelings? Did she feel the same? The question caused his breath to catch in his throat as an image of dark eyes and a laughing mouth flashed before his eyes… eyes that would shine for him alone. He had no idea how Laera felt. She seemed to be angry with him a lot. But lately… there have been times when he would catch a little something deeper than the look of comradeship within her dark eyes. And other times, when he was with Rhovan, a look of something else. 

Slowly thoughts of their last day together years and years ago once again entered his mind…

~~~~

A small boy crashed through the woods eventually stopping at a bridge. He placed two hands on his knees and gasped for air. When his heart slowed to its normal beat, he sighed and looked over the edge of the bridge into the crystal waters below. _What had he been thinking?_ Laera would never say yes. She hated him! 

Slowly, he took a small object from his pocket and held it up in the moonlight…a stem of the meril flower twisted in the shape of a ring. It looked nothing like his father's rings. It was not even pretty. Frowning, he drew back his arm and hurled it into the dark depths of the river below. Sighing, he walked unhurriedly to his chambers… wondering if he would ever see Laera again. 

~~~

He took the stick and placed it beside him on the dusty floor. He shouldn't even be thinking of romance when he was there for a greater purpose. Gandalf needed him… he would not allow himself to be distracted. Sighing, he followed Laera's example and fell asleep.

*** 

Arwen sat comfortably in a chair, watching the sick old wizard with growing concern. He was not getting better. What would Middle-Earth do without Gandalf? What would Arwen do without Gandalf? Her eyes misted as a memory of a kind man telling her stories forgotten now over the years danced before her eyes. 

"Poor, dearest Gandalf," she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

To her surprise, he began to stir. Groaning softly, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled upon seeing Arwen. "My dear girl… you look so sad."

Smiling through her tears, Arwen leant over to kiss the old man softly on his forehead. "Do not dare think of leaving us, Gandalf," she warned. "Do so, and you shall answer to me."

Arwen flinched as she watched Gandalf laugh with difficulty. "Where is Laera?"

She stiffened and her eyes quickly lowered. "Laera is not here… I do not know where she is exactly."

Gandalf's eyes clouded with sudden worry. "No…"

His fears were confirmed as Arwen solemnly nodded her head. "I should have never let her go," she cried, eyes flashing. "Because of my carelessness, I may never see her again!"

"I believe there is more in Laera than you may believe, Arwen," he said, wiping a fallen tear from Arwen's cheek. "She will return."

"You know this?"

"She is alone?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"Legolas might have found her… I am not sure."

"Do not despair, Arwen. Laera will return." She smiled fondly at Gandalf. He seemed so sure. His confidence gave her a new hope.

"How are you getting along? You do not look well and I do not believe it is just Laera's absence," he asked suddenly. At this, Arwen laughed. It seemed ironic that Gandalf be worried about her when his own condition was so critical.

"There is nothing else that troubles me."

Gandalf gave an exaggerated pout. "Come now, I believe this is the first time you have ever lied to me."

"You are too smart for me, Gandalf," she laughed, her eyes still sad.

"Is it the ranger?" he said, eyes twinkling merrily. He laughed softly at her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes. "Have you told him?"

She shook her head. "I do not know how he feels. I do not want to ruin our friendship… it is very dear to me."

Gandalf said nothing. He was not a meddler and the business of Arwen and Aragorn's were their own. He patted her hand gently. "My poor girl," he whispered. His eyes drooped and he sighed deeply. 

Arwen rose and kissed Gandalf once more on his gray head. She felt was wearing him out and he looked like he needed some sleep. "Rest, dear wizard," she whispered, tiptoeing gently out of the room. 

****

A/N:: HAH! It is unanimous! No Rhovan! *phew* I didn't want her to go in the first place, honestly. Just thought it'd be interesting. 


	11. Legolas is Missing

****

Chapter 11

Morning Mists

A/N:: Ugh… this chapter was such a trial to write. So many different revisions. It had to be changed and changed again and I'm still not satisfied! So here's the finished product. It will get better, I promise! Usual disclaimers apply and hopefully enjoy!

***

Laera eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the blue sky outside of the cave. Rising, she made her way to the mouth and took in a breath of moist air. The damp earth smelt of rain and crystal beads fell from leaves catching the light and falling like stars. Flowers were blossoming, wood creatures were mending what damage the storm had done to their home, and birds sang merry songs as if to celebrate the dawning of a new day. It was a beautiful, different world and Laera could feel her spirits rising already.

Suddenly Laera realized she smelt like she had been rolling in some dirt and her hair felt tangled and messy. All of a sudden, Laera greatly longed for a nice, long, bath. She didn't mind being messy and dirty and smelly… it was the fact that Legolas had seen her looking like some wild girl. She decided she would ask Legolas if they would come upon a spring, lake, or body of water of some sort. Laera turned away and went to wake Legolas who she supposed was still sleeping.

Upon reentering the cave, Laera realized something wasn't right. Closer inspection confirmed her suspicions. Legolas was not in the cave. Taking the corner of his blanket between her fingers, she peered under to make sure. Nope, no Legolas under there. Frowning, she gazed about her surroundings in search for a body, panic rising in her throat. Where was he? At a second look around the cave, she noted his bow and quiver were also missing.

Breathing heavily, she ran outside, looking frantically for the missing Elf. No Legolas in sight. Twisting her head from left to right, she decided to take a new direction… look up. Turning her gaze upward, she scanned the boughs of the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of golden hair or a pale face. "Where can he be?" she said softly. She would have called out, but then again, she didn't want to attract anyone who may want to cause an Elven maid harm.

Every kind of horrible scenerio ran through Laera's head as she decided to expand her search. She trudged through the forest, filling her shoes with mud and bruising her legs as she heedlessly crashed through stubborn branches in her way. A glint of gold sparkled through the trees, as if beckoning her that way. Hope rising in her chest, Laera sped up her pace, not caring about the physical pain her walking through the forest was causing her. A few feet a away, Laera heard the sounds of waves gently falling upon a shore. The glint of gold had been the sunlight reflecting off of the water!

She also heard other sounds. Sounds of a body moving through the water, the splash of a hand diving within it's depths, the drip of water sliding off of a lock of hair. She didn't need to come closer to figure out who it was. Ducking beneath a shrub, Laera peeked over it's edge to make sure.

In the water, bathing quietly was Legolas. She had always thought him handsome, but there, as the water cascaded off of his bare chest and muscular arms, as he cupped the water in his hands to rinse his face clean of the dirt and mud from days past, she realized he was beautiful. 

Laera felt so happy he was safe and not eaten alive by hungry orcs that she let out a sigh of relief. She was so blown away by that image of him, she didn't remember to keep quiet. Slapping a hand against her mouth, Laera ducked beneath the bushes, cursing her thoughtlessness. It didn't dawn on her that by doing so, she was making much more noise.

Startled, Legolas bent low in the water, so that only his eyes and the top of his head was visible. He suddenly wished he hadn't left his clothes hanging on the branch of a tree. He also wished he had not decided to bathe completely nude. But then again, there weren't supposed to be orcs around these woods. He wasn't sure about peeping toms, however. "Who is there?" he called out. Whoever it was, he obviously had been seen. It would do him no good just to crouch in the water until the intruder had left.

She shut her eyes. Finally, she decided to just show herself. She rose slowly, her cheeks burning. "It…it is just me, Legolas," she called. "I am sorry, Legolas," she stammered, "but I woke up and you were not in the cave… and I worried. I am not here just to gawk… although it may look that way… I… uh… I think you look great… there in the water," she blurted out. Why did she feel the need to share that piece of information with him?

Despite his uncomfortable-ness, Legolas laughed. Laera looked so mortified you would have thought it was she he had walked in on. 

He sighed with reprieve and began to make his way to the shore. "No! Stay right there," she ordered, turning away. Shutting her eyes, she blindly turned and began to walk in the direction in which she came. "Alright! You can come out now! Uh… sorry… again!" Breathing heavily, she stumbled back to the cave where she waited, not without a bit of dread, for the return of Legolas.

Legolas could not help but smile as he waded out of the small body of water. It astonished him to see Laera so flustered. She had said she was worried about him… Just how worried had she been? Although he did not like the idea of Laera being distressed, it was not an unpleasant thought to know she cared about him. He chuckled as he slipped on his clothes and made his way back to the cave.

When Laera saw him arriving, she rose and averted his gaze. "I apologize again, Legolas. I was not spying on you. Do not think me a thinker of tainted thoughts… but, oh… I did not mean…" she faltered. 

Laera watched in horror at the fond smile that crept over his face. She sadly misinterpreted it as a look of smug satisfaction. "If that is what you are thinking, Legolas, then you really do not know me at all," she started, turning away with fury in her eyes. 

Legolas's smile turned into a look of wonder. How did he do it? How had he managed to anger her _again_? Yes… he really did not know Laera. How he yearned to understand her ways! Maybe then he would comprehend her sudden changes of disposition. "Alright," he said calmly. "What have I done now?"

Legolas's smile turned into a look of wonder. How did he do it? How had he managed to anger her _again_? Yes… he really did not know Laera. How he yearned to understand her ways! Maybe then he would comprehend her sudden changes of disposition. "Alright," he said calmly. "What have I done now?"

Laera whipped around and glared. "Oh, funny how you appear to have no idea. For one so arrogant you are greatly skilled in the pretence of ignorance!"

The last fragile thread that had held Legolas's composure finally snapped. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why do you get so angry at me over nothing?" he demanded.

"I do not know!" Laera shouted back, throwing her hands in the air in vexation. Now faced with the question, she was shocked to find that she really didn't know. "It is just you, I suppose. Something about you that gets me as livid as I do." She walked to a stone and sat upon it heavily. Resting a chin on her hand, she continued, "I do not hate you Legolas. You are actually quite an agreeable and enjoyable person to be around. It is just…I do not know…" she sighed. 

"We would have made a disastrous married couple," Legolas said quietly. "Especially at the age of nine…" he added. To his amazement, Laera's features broke into a smile and she began to laugh heartily. It was then the humorous side of what he had just said hit him and he, too, began to laugh. Soon, the two were laughing through tears. Feelings of embarrassment and resentment slipped out of Laera's mind to be replaced by fond memories and pleasant thoughts. Legolas forgot momentarily of Laera's seemingly unjust outlook on him and laughed until his sides were sore. The forest rang with their laughter... not one of them caring if an orc heard them or not. 

A small bird perched and his missus perched on a tree not too far away. They had watched the whole scene 

and shared bemused smiles. For it was not laughter that they heard, but the sound of ancient barriers being broken. 

***


	12. Amongst the Ashes

****

Chapter 12

Amongst the Ashes

A/N:: Ooohhh… another chapter! Usual disclaimers apply and enjoy!

***

The sun began to set in the western horizon when the two finally left the wood. In front of them stood the Fehn mountains, tall, distant, and menacing. Laera was not looking forward to the cold they would have to face there, but then again, she was astonished to find she could actually stand more than she originally thought. The mud and dirt no longer troubled her as it once did. She was also starting to grow a liking to the tasteless, cold food they ate every now and then. She was changing, and she knew it… in more ways than one.

After their moment at the cave, things had suddenly become comfortable about the two. There was no longer the tension felt in days gone by and the Laera no longer dreaded the silences. The quiet spells between their conversations were relaxed and at ease. Laera was glad they were finally becoming friends.

Legolas was very pleased at Laera's change. _She is so agreeable when she wants to be_, he reflected fondly. Their little adventure had suddenly taken a cheerful manner. Both had light hearts inside and smiles on their faces; the doom of Middle-Earth was forgotten for the time being. 

"Look at the mists covering the tops of the mountains!" cried Laera, pointing a finger towards the Fehn peaks. "Do you think they reach to the heavens?"

"I rather doubt that. The Fehn mountains, although great in their stature, are not the highest in Middle-Earth."

"Have you seen the highest?" she asked enviously. A scene flashed before her eyes… of an Elf standing atop the highest mountain in Middle-Earth, alpine winds whipping at his golden hair and azure eyes looking at all that lay beneath him. 

"No, unfortunately not. I have traveled… but I still have so much more to see."

"At least you have traveled," Laera sighed wistfully. They came to an edge of a cliff looking down upon the terrain still left to be passed through. "What is this? Why do the mountains seem so far away?"

"We have to make our way a long distance more."

"But Aragorn did not say anything… at least I did not hear…" she began before thinking.

"So that is how you found out exactly where to go. You were listening in that night!" he accused, a bemused look on his face. He _thought_ he heard the sounds of an unwelcome listener that night. 

Blushing, Laera turned away. "Just how far is it?" she said, attempting to get his mind off of her spying that night seemingly long ago.

"Far. We have to cross a village of men first."

"Men? Will they not be curious as to the business of two Elves?" Laera had not encountered many men before besides Aragorn. But she hardly thought of him as a man. He had grown up in Rivendell with Elves. Suddenly the thought of facing the different race frightened her. 

"Since the coming of the Shadow, Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves have been spotted in territory not of their kind. They are trying to escape it." Legolas did not tell her of how many villages and lives that have already been lost to the Shadow. It was moving at an alarming rate. 

"Is that it? Over there?" she questioned, waving a hand at what looked like miniature houses below them. "Wait, what is that smoke? Something does not look right…" 

Legolas fixed his eyes on the village beneath them, his brow furrowing with increasing worry. "You are right, there is something amiss. Come, Laera," he said, beginning to make his way down the cliff. Laera did not like the look on Legolas's face. Repressing feelings of trepidation, she followed. 

Upon approaching the village, Laera gasped. The village was in utter ruins. Almost all the houses were charred and burnt. Some with only the frame standing. Smoke rose from the ashes… smelling of death and decay. It was not the actual village that shocked Laera beyond words, but the bodies that littered the roads. With eyes blurred with tears of grief, Laera saw bodies of women and children amongst the men. Their blank, cold eyes stared glassily above… unseeing to the chaos in which they were a part of.

She suddenly realized it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Gasping for air, Laera shut her eyes to the ghastly sight, wanting nothing more than to run away. She was surrounded by death; it filled her nostrils, her sight, and she could even taste it's tainted flavor in her mouth. "What happened?" she managed to whisper in a voice she did not recognize.

Legolas himself was attempting to recover from his own shock. "It is the Shadow. See how their bodies are unmarked? This was not the work of some vile army of orcs. It is as if their very life force had been taken from them." He shook his head sadly, surveying their surroundings. 

Blinking furiously at the tears which streamed down her cheeks, Laera's feelings of anguish suddenly turned into anger. "Is this what we are all fated to?" she exclaimed. "To be eliminated by an invisible foe? We cannot fight something that we cannot even see!"

"The Shadow can be defeated! Gandalf will fight it!" he cried loyally. 

She tossed her head, unbelieving. "And what of these people? Legolas… there are children here! What is this evil that threatens the existence of all of Middle-Earth? What is this magic?" she cried, her strength giving way. She crumpled to the floor, Legolas barely able to catch her.

"Do you not see that I too am trying to understand?" he said quietly, holding the shaken, broken girl who wept in his arms.

"What is the point of fighting?" she sobbed into his chest. "These people are gone… never to be able to live their lives through. "

"Yes, and there will be more. There will be countless . There are already innumerable villages just like this. Soon Rivendell and Mirkwood will be like this too if we give up."

"It is lost…_all_ is lost…" she sighed. 

He bent his head over hers and lifted a discouraged chin with the crook of his finger. A stab of pain tore at his heart as he stared into eyes that have witnessed what should never be seen. "Not yet. For these people, yes, but there is still hope left in Middle-Earth. Laera, we must continue so that Middle-Earth will not only survive, but prosper. It _can_ be done. There is still a chance."

"And what if we fail?" 

"Then all _will_ be lost. But we _must _try."

Laera brushed away her tears and stood up. She must indeed try. "This is so close to Rivendell," she stated. "Surely the Shadow will reach it soon." Panic caught at her chest as thoughts of Arwen and her family flashed through her eyes.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I do not think that is how it works. This shadow, seems to be selective on its targets of destruction. I have not heard of the obliteration of the critical cities of Middle-Earth. Perhaps it is choosing to rid of the smaller villages first."

"How horrible. It has a mind of its own," Laera said, picking a doll up from the ground. It had surprisingly survived the devastation. Glassy eyes stared blindly into nothingness… much like it's previous owner now did. 

He came up behind her, wanting to pull her close, to tell her that her grief was his own. Instead, he placed a comforting hand amiably on her shoulder. It was all he dared to do. "We must move on."

"And what of these people?" she asked, gazing distraughtly at the lifeless villagers who lay about them.

"Nothing can be done. We cannot bury them all, Laera, especially when Gandalf needs us." Laera looked about her, agreeing. Suddenly, she shuddered. Entities of the people who once lived there seemed to hang thickly in the air. She could almost hear the faint laughter of a child and the music plucked from a musician's lithe fingers. From behind the ruins peeked the faces of the maids who used to live there and their sweethearts coming up the lane, hands filled with flowers for them. At her feet rested a woman… a mother, a wife, a person who had dreams of their children growing and having children of their own.

"We will return," she said resolutely. She bent over and tucked the doll into the arm of a little girl. She had died with her eyes closed… long, pretty lashes swept cold pallid cheeks.

It took them an hour to pass through the village but to both of them it seemed an eternity. Both were crestfallen and devastated, but seeing the village gave them a sort of wakeup call. They have been so rapt up in themselves, they have allowed their feelings and thoughts to distract them of their true mission. Feeling guilty and distraught, both silently vowed to give all their strength to find the stone and to heal the wizard. Even if it meant their own demise. 

***

A/N:: Sorry… morbid chapter. They did need a bit of a wake-up call. 


	13. I Will Not Leave You

****

Chapter 13

"I Will Not Leave You"

A/N:: CONGRATTERS to 'concetta' for being my 100th review! You rock, my dear girl and many thank yous to all whose reviews helped me get to that point! Yes, the last chapter was kind of inspired by that scene in Mulan. Such a sad chapter! It doesn't get much better, I apologize, but this story needs a bit of drama! Do not worry… humour has not completely disappeared from my fic. There will be more funny moments. Anywhoo… thanks again for the amazingly supportive reviews. Usual disclaimers apply and I now present to you lucky chapter 13!

*** 

Laera ran, tripping again and again over unseen obstacles. She was surrounded by a darkness that seemed almost tangible. It appeared to be barring her way; she felt like she was struggling to push past this darkness. She gasped when she heard them… the calls of the people crying out to her for help. Swallowing down her overwhelming fear, Laera trudged on, her weary legs beginning to give out on her. She slipped and fell to the floor, jarring her bones. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to her feet and marched on; she would not let them get her. 

She drew in a sharp breath as walls suddenly loomed up in front of her - she was trapped. She turned, facing them all. There were thousands; children, women, men, hobbits, elves, dwarves, and even orcs… creatures both fair and monstrous united together in their common need. They all cried out to her… surrounding her… terrifying her. A great sadness filled her heart as she stared into their eyes… eyes ablaze with the last glimmer of hope. They were all depending on her.

"I cannot save you all!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. But they could not hear her. They chose not to. As they crowded in, drawing closer and closer, Laera shut her eyes and sank to the floor, giving in to the sadness. It consumed her. 

Suddenly, the air was filled with the screams of those who once surrounded her. Opening her eyes, Laera saw that they had all fled. Where had they gone? She froze when she saw a flicker amongst the darkness. The light of sinister green eyes flashed and edged nearer. She pressed against the wall in fear as a low growl came from the direction of the ominous eyes that bore into her own. She blinked and it was in front of her, staring down at her with such a look of hate and loathing that she felt her insides curdle. She cried out as the monster opened its jaws to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth making its way to her throat.

Laera woke screaming.

Then, two arms, strong and gentle slipped about her, emanating a warmth and love so comforting that visions of the monster slipped from her mind. But she still could see the countless faces, pressing in on her, pleading for her help. She trembled, barely able to control the shivers that ran throughout her body. Laera pressed her face deeper into Legolas's chest - in which beat a heart that would cease to continue if it meant Laera's happiness - and wept.

"It is all right," Legolas whispered into her ear. "I will _not_ let anything happen to you, Laera." His words sounded so confident, so sure. Soon, her sobbing came to an end and she was asleep in his arms.

Carefully, as to not wake her, Legolas laid the sleeping girl down on the cloth she used as a bed. Taking the blankets she had flung away in the throws of her nightmare, he gently covered her, tucking the edges in so that she would be warm. 

After a moment of watching Laera sleep to make sure she would be all right, Legolas turned his face upward and gazed at the stars. "She should never have come!" he said angrily, balling his hand into an angry fist.

Images of the dead villagers flooded his mind and he buried his face into his hands. He would never tell Laera how he too had given up at the sight of the lifeless people that littered the village, even if it had only been for a fleeting moment. It only took that small fraction of time for Legolas to feel like he had failed Middle-Earth. In that split second he realized how grave the situation really was and how powerless he was to stop it. But then again, it was only for a moment. Laera's own undoing had saved him from his own, for he saw now that Laera depended on his composure deeply… even if she did not show it.

Laera shifted and began to murmur in her sleep. Legolas's head shot up in alarm, but smiled when he saw her features were relaxed. "She is probably dreaming about her home," he said, hoping he was right. Suddenly, Legolas realized how much Laera's presence on this journey had meant to him. Without her spirit, her light-hearted manner, her little embarrassing mishaps, Legolas felt he would have gone mad with boredom. Laera, with her company, caused Legolas to forget about the doom of Middle-Earth. She made it possible for him to actually believe at times that many happy centuries lay ahead for them. Laera was the ray of light in the darkness of his continuing worry. 

He sighed and pulled out his pipe. Quietly, he brought the tip to his lips and lit the end. Inhaling deeply, he relaxed as he felt the smoke of the pipe weed calm his nerves. This was going to be a long night for Legolas planned on staying awake. He wanted to be sure he'd be there the next time Laera needed him.

***

Laera stirred as the first gray light of dawn peeked over the Fehn mountains. She smiled as she slowly tugged the blanket off of her still tired body. The blanket had been wrapped around her with great care and affection. Immediately, Laera was reminded of Arwen. It had all been a dream! The horrible, never-ending nightmare had been a fabrication of her mind! 

Her heart filling with joy, Laera threw the blanket off of her and prepared to call out to her sister. A wind that held the chill of an early fall caressed her cheek and carried Laera back to her harsh reality. Swallowing thickly, Laera looked about her surroundings. She was lying in the wilderness, grass and plants nodding in the breeze. In the distance stood the mountains, tall, intimidating. Within its rocky depths held the reason why she was away from her family, away from the safety of Rivendell. Laera closed her eyes. She was also reminded that she had brought this upon herself. 

Laera opened her eyes once more and looked down to her left. Her hand was enclosed in something. She was startled to see Legolas sprawled on the grass, the tip of his pipe on his slightly parted lips. It was his strong fingers that held her hand in a strong, protective clasp. She laughed and put his pipe away. For once it was she who prepared breakfast.

***

The sun was well above the peaks of the Fehn mountains when Legolas woke up. His eyes widened and he bolted immediately into an upright position, cursing himself for his failed resolution to stay up all night. He smiled when he heard Laera's laughter.

"Did you have a good rest last night?" she asked, piling food onto his plate. He eagerly accepted the plate and began to wolf it down hungrily.

"Yes…" he replied uneasily after a moment. "But really, Laera, it should be I asking you that question."

She frowned and a puzzled expression dawned on her face. "What happened last night?" she asked. She racked her brains, trying to remember for she honestly did forget. There was her dream, of course. How did Legolas come to know of it?

Legolas studied her features, trying to decipher if she told the truth. Realizing that Laera had probably blocked it from her memory, as she liked to do so with pivotal moments in her life, Legolas decided not to bring it up. "You were talking in your sleep. It looked like you were having a nightmare," he said instead.

Laera's confusion diminished. "Oh, yes. It was quite horrible." She winced, remembering. Patiently, Laera began to tell Legolas of her dream. He listened intently, nodding his head in growing interest. When she finished, he too shuddered. No wonder she appeared so distraught. But then he stiffened. Something about Laera's description made his heart grow cold.

"The monster… it had green eyes, you say?" he asked curiously, setting down his now empty plate.

She nodded, frightening herself with the memory. He rose from his seated position and looked gravely at Laera. "You have seen him."

"Seen whom?" she asked nervously. She did not like the look on Legolas's face.

"The beast that hunts me now targets you as well," he stated, looking away.

"The Arioc?" she whispered, a hand slowly covering her mouth in disbelief. "But, Legolas, you look so certain. How do you know?"

"Before my departure, Elrond warned me that I would be receiving dreams about the beast. The Arioc enjoys toying with whomever he wishes dead by entering their mind. How he knew that you have joined me on this venture, I do not know." He was now pacing the camp area, looking at Laera then looking away, as if the sight of her pained him. 

"You must go back to Rhovan's cabin," he said hoarsely. Yes, her companionship meant a lot to him, especially now, more than ever, but it certainly was not worth her life. He was the one the Arioc wished dead most. If Laera were to stay away from him, then perhaps she would have a chance. 

"No," she said, also rising. Her earlier fear gave way to her stubborn ways. "I will not leave you, Legolas."

"You must!" Legolas cried, walking up to her until there was little space between them. "Please, go back," he pleaded. "For Arwen, for your family."

"I will not!" she said, not taking her eyes from his. She was momentarily silenced by what she saw in those blue depths. A mixture of fear and sadness. "Legolas," she spoke, lowering her tone, "I will not leave you," she repeated.

"Go back," Legolas urged again, grabbing her shoulders. "If not for you family, then for me. You must…" his voice faltered. He let go of her shoulders and moved away, so that his back was turned to her. "For me…" he repeated softly. 

"Oh," Laera said, as if a knife had gone through her. She ran to him, feeling the urge to wrap her arms about his waist but hesitating on the last moment. She halted, his tall form in front of her. "You are so dear to me, Legolas," she said, her hand resting softly on his shoulder. "It is funny, is it not? How such enemies can later be such friends. But that is what you are, Legolas. You are the dearest friend I have. How can I leave you? If it is death that is written across the stars in your sky, then it is written across mine too!" The last sentence surprised them both. From where it came, Laera did not know. 

Despite his grief, Legolas smiled sadly to himself. It warmed his heart to hear such words from a girl he cared so deeply for. He saw that no matter what, Laera would always get her way. Turning slowly, he took both of her hands in his. "You will be the death of me…" he murmured, gazing into her eyes. Laera blinked, then returned his smile with one of her own.

"I am staying?" she asked.

Legolas sighed in defeat. "Would you take 'no' for an answer?" 

Laera laughed and tweaked his nose playfully. "No, and you know it. We are stuck together, dear Legolas, whether you like it or not!" She then began to pack away her things, leaving Legolas to contemplate about the terrible new twist in their adventure. 

****

***

A/N:: Sorry that this chapter was so long! Please tell me what you think!


	14. Pride Suffers Another Blow

****

Chapter 14

Pride Suffers Another Blow

A/N:: So you like long chapters? I wrote an extra long one just for you ^_^! I also fitted in another flashback for those of you who felt I didn't dwell long enough on their childhood. Thank you for the reviews and support. Usual disclaimers apply!

*** 

Seven year old Laera wandered about her palace, humming tunelessly. It had been such a dull afternoon. Prince Legolas was back for yet another visit and she was trying her best to avoid him. So far, she had been successful. She knew, however, that her luck was probably not going to last. She had run into Arwen earlier that day and she had told Laera that Legolas had been looking for her. Ever since, Laera had kept herself locked up in her room, the library, and the study -- the only places Legolas kept his inquisitive nose out of.

She had been kicked out of the library and the study by the older Elves who wished to do their work without an Elven child distracting them. After retiring to her chambers, Laera felt her very room was beginning to stifle her. So the restless girl walked about the palace, glancing nervously about her whenever she heard footsteps approaching. The sky, once a crystal blue had changed its hue to a soft pink and soon it would be evening.

She soon came to a balcony overlooking the gardens. She paused, deciding to rest there. What were the odds of Legolas finding her? Sighing, she rested her chin on the railing and stared sleepily at the sky. The sun had already disappeared from behind the pointed trees, flinging its last banners of gold and light across the sky. From its hazy pink, the sky had now become a silky lavender, clouds tinted orange and ginger trailing across it. Farther back, came the night with her velvet cloak studded with millions of twinkling stars. Laera wondered if the sky looked as beautiful as this everywhere in Middle-Earth.

"There you are!" cried a small voice from below. Laera shut her eyes and groaned. Opening them, she peered over the edge of the railing, her earlier fear confirmed. Below her stood Legolas, dimpled fists on his hips, his face twisted in a frown. "Stay right there! I'm coming up!" Without another word, he bolted towards the castle, disappearing underneath her. 

Her eyes grew wide and she stepped away from the balcony. Panic rising in her throat, Laera looked left and then right, desperately looking for a means of escape. She gasped when she heard the frantic footfalls of a small Elven boy approaching from further down the hall. Sighing, she decided to stay put. It wouldn't be long before supper and what harm could he do in that short period of time?

It did not take long for Legolas to arrive, panting. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, he stood up and smiled at her. "Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Legolas," said Laera, not bothering to sound pleased.

"Where have you been all day? I have looked everywhere!" Legolas threw open his arms as if to assure her that he certainly had looked everywhere.

"I have been in the garden," she lied. 

Legolas scrunched up his face in doubt. "Nope, I looked in the garden."

"Well, you did not look hard enough." Laera began to walk away when Legolas grabbed her arm.

"I wanted to find you today because I wanted to tell you something amazing that happened to me," Legolas grinned and awaited for her questioning. To his disappointment, Laera shook off his hand and continued to walk away. "Are you not going to ask what happened?"

"No, I am not," Laera said, turning around.

"Well then, you will never know," Legolas said, turning his back to her and crossing his arms. Glancing over his shoulder, he was dismayed to see Laera already halfway down the hall. "Wait!" Legolas cried, catching up to her. "I will tell you anyways."

"All right," Laera sighed, waiting.

"Well, as you already know, I am an excellent archer." Laera heard a few days ago of how one of Legolas's arrows had found it's way into the back quarters of a servant in Mirkwood, but she decided not to say anything. "I was practicing the other day when I got my arrow in the target! My very first!"

"Straight in the middle?" Laera asked, her curiosity growing.

Legolas's eyes lowered and he began to shift uncomfortably. "Well, not _directly_ in the middle…" Laera raised an eyebrow. "All right, it was no where near the middle but I _did_ hit the target!" Legolas smiled, remembering how proud his father was.

Laera burst out laughing and poked Legolas playfully in his stomach. "That is not much of an achievement."

Legolas bit his lip, stung from her remark. "Well, you were not even there! You should have seen it! I took the arrow and the bow and held them like this…" Legolas brought out his play arrows and bow that he carried around and pointed them at Laera. 

"Legolas, do not even think of hitting me with one of those. Those may be play arrows, but they hurt!"

"I wasn't going to hit you with it, I was just showing you how-" he was cut off when his finger slipped and the arrow flew from his bow. It did not hit Laera, but it did collide with an ornate blue vase that stood on a pedestal in the corner. Both watched in horror as the vase rocked back and forth and then eventually fell to the floor with a deafening crash, flinging shards of glass every which way.

Both stood for what seemed a long time staring at the once beautiful vase, their mouths open, eyes wide in disbelief. Suddenly, both heard footsteps approaching. Soon, a very angry looking Elrond stood amongst the scene.

"Which one of you did this?" he asked, his voice low.

Both Elves, paralysed by fear from the murderous look in Elrond's eyes, could not speak. From the corner of her eye, Laera watched as Legolas raised a hand and suddenly pointed a finger straight at her, his mouth still open in shock.

"Laera, I see. I should have known. Come with me, daughter. Legolas, supper is being served. Your father is looking for you." Without another word, Legolas scrambled down the hall and tripped. He lay on the floor, for a moment, sprawled across the marble. "Are you all right, Legolas?" asked Elrond, concerned. 

Legolas hastily got on his feet and scurried down the hallway, not bothering to answer. Laera, on the other hand, looked meekly up at her father, still in shock over what Legolas just did. It was not fair, not fair at all. She did not bother to argue. Her father would not listen. Instead she went quietly to her room without protest to "think about her actions around company". 

***

Laera smiled at the old memory. She remembered how angry she was, how hurt. It seemed such a trivial thing to get upset over now. She really hadn't realized how important Legolas was to her. Glancing sideways at the now tall Elf, she found herself smiling fondly. They really have become friends, despite of the odds. Her likeness towards him seemed so sure and real that her earlier grudge appeared ridiculous and childish --and of course it was. As she thought back to their younger years and how he had teased and belittled her, she now saw that that was merely Legolas's odd way of showing that they were friends.

The day passed quickly although the tension still hung thickly in the air. Not many words were exchanged between the two of them as the mountains loomed higher and higher before them. Legolas was reviewing his plan for getting the gem over and over in his head while other, less important thoughts passed through every now and then like background music. And just like background music, he could not ignore it.

The sun had vanished behind the mountains and dusk was settling upon the pair. They decided to rest at the foot of the mountain for they had finally reached it. They chose to make camp there and to continue travelling at dawn.

Legolas left for a moment to survey their surroundings and left Laera to watch over the camp. So there she sat, looking about her bored and apprehensive about going into the tall, rocky mountain. She was frightened for she never liked the dark, being a child of the sun and warmth. But then again, fear and hesitation had no place in this adventure. 

As she looked about her, a glint of silver caught her eye. Moving closer, she saw that it was Legolas's long knives. She twiddled her fingers, itching to pull them out to examine them further. _Legolas would not like her fiddling with his things_… she thought, looking away. _But then again, Legolas is not here… _

Biting her lip, Laera cleared her mind of all thoughts and pulled out one of the long knives. It was beautiful, she saw, as she held it up before her face. The gleaming metal of the blade reflected her face so clearly. She frowned when she saw just how horrid she looked. Quickly, she tugged her fingers through her hair, trying to achieve a certain order. After a few moments of struggle, she gave up.

She rose from her seated position and began to wave the sword in front of her. It was light and easy to manoeuvre. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the silhouette of Legolas still far off. Smiling, Laera could feel the imaginative little girl inside of her come forth and take over.

"You vile orc," she sneered to the creature her mind's eye saw in front of her. "You dare challenge the great Laera?" She laughed at the boldness of the monster. "I see my reputation, although immense, has not been able to reach your despicable corner of Middle-Earth." She waved the sword threateningly, making swishing noises.

***

Legolas slowly made his way back to the camp. He had not seen anything hunting them. But he did sense it. The creature was not far off. He paused when he heard the noises. 

Coming closer, a strange sight met his eyes. Laera was moving about the campsite, waving one of his long knives in the air. Smiling, he reflected that he had never seen anything more adorable.

"As you can see my power exudes yours a hundred times. Surrender now, you evil creature!" A laugh from behind her caused Laera to jump and spin around. Cheeks aflame, Laera awaited, with dread, for Legolas's laughter at her foolishness.

Surprisingly, it never came. "I have not heard of your great power. Perhaps it will come in handy on our adventure," Legolas suggested, trying hard to keep his face still.

"You were not supposed to see that," Laera murmured. "I was… practicing…" she said. Well, in a way she was!

Legolas allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. "Looks like you need a lot more practice."

Laera timidly handed Legolas back the sword and sat down primly on a mossy stone, attempting to appear as dignified as she can. "Well, did you see anything?" she asked.

"No, I think we'll be safe for tonight." He winced at the look of relief that dawned on her face. Was she frightened? "Laera, you know that you can still go back."

"Let us not start this conversation again," Laera said, helping herself to a piece of lembas -- one of their very last. "You know my feelings towards the thought of me leaving you. We have gone much too far to turn back. Besides, I would not like passing through that village again alone." She shivered, remembering. 

Legolas sighed. He saw that she was right. There was nothing he can do or say to persuade Laera to stay behind. Silently, he watched her as she chewed her food. Her once beautiful hair now an unmanageable mess of curls; her delicate skin tainted by dirt and grime; the corners of her mouth peppered with lembas crumbs. No, Laera did not look her best. But now, more than ever, did Legolas desire her and know it.

Laera continued to eat like her life depended on it. She was quite aware of Legolas's intense gaze. Did she have a smudge of dirt on her nose? She hoped she didn't for she was still burning from the whole imaginary orc event. Finally, it became to much for her. "What?" she asked. 

Legolas's eyes widened like he had just realized just how hard he had been looking at her. "Sorry… I… did not mean…"

"Look," Laera sighed. "I know I am no where near as lovely as my sister but that is partly not my fault. I am aware of the fact that I look a mess." He watched with amusement as Laera began to frantically wipe at her face. "Where is it? Here? Have I got it? I am no where near it, am I?"

Laughing, Legolas rose from his spot and squatted in front of her, his faces only a few inches away. Taking a cloth that was conveniently near, Legolas gently wiped at the dirt on her cheek. "You have dirt here… and here… and over here as well."

Laera groaned in embarrassment. "Is there any place that does not have any dirt?" she asked exasperatedly. 

"Here…" he said softly, dropping the cloth and gently tracing a finger over her lips. His eyes gazed expectantly at hers… she could not look away. Laera closed her eyes as his face drew nearer to hers. She surprised herself when she found she was not afraid. And as his lips pressed softly against her own, she did not draw back.

Legolas was wondering what on Middle-Earth he was doing. He hadn't even been sure if she felt the same way. But something in her eyes that night urged him to the point of distraction. He was happy as one is when one finally receives the one thing that they have yearned for for literally centuries. 

Time passed and Legolas and Laera, wrapped in each other's arms slept under the stars both apprehensive about tomorrow yet also eager. Neither knew just how much more they had to endure on their adventure, but, for now, the future of Middle-Earth seemed certain and secure. The gem was as good as theirs.

****

***

A/N:: They kissed! I'm so strangely happy!


	15. Misunderstanding

****

Chapter 15

Misunderstanding

A/N:: This chapter was hard to write. I had it all down PERFECTLY and all nicely written JUST THE WAY I WANTED IT. Just when I was typing the last few sentences, that stupid error thing popped up saying my Microsoft Works Processor had to be shut down! The thing was, I didn't save it! Unfortunately, I don't think I quite captured the mood I was going for in the rewrite of chapter 15. But, oh well, what can you do? Usual disclaimers apply and, as always, I wish you a pleasant read.

***

Legolas gazed at the stars above him, tracing out images of beasts and fallen men by connecting the blinking, bright dots. He could not sleep for he had never felt more alive. Of course, the blood flowed in his veins just as freely as it always had, but tonight, he could feel his body screaming with life. From his toes to the top of his head, he felt he could hear his very skin sing. He had never felt this happy before and it almost frightened him. 

He stiffened when he felt Laera stir, pressing her head against his chest, sighing. His heart began to beat faster as her fingers softly trailed across his chest then gently grip the material of his tunic. She was so lovely and he still could not believe that she was his! He gazed down at the beautiful Elf he held in his arms and grinned like a little boy on the dawn of his birthday. Was this all just a beautiful dream? Had Laera really come to care for him as much as did for her? He tightened his grip on her and softly kissed the top her head. It was all too much but at the same time he simply could not get enough. Although he was more than content just watching her sleep, he still couldn't wait until she woke and looked at him with her beautiful dark eyes. Eyes that could speak such love yet can also scream such hatred.

Legolas laughed quietly as he remembered how Laera had been at the beginning of their journey. She had been so difficult! Her spark, her mettle had brought him to heights of anger he never knew he possessed. But it had been that same spirit that drew him to her. Like he had told her on that road leaving Rhovan's cabin, he desired someone like no other and there was nobody like Laera. 

Smiling, Legolas reminisced about their journey, from the day he had rescued her from a certain death in Elhite Vale, across the plains, through Rhovan's forest, across the obliterated village, to now, at the foot of the mountain. Had it only really been four days? He laughed, remembering Laera's childish actions with his sword. And then, inevitably, his thoughts came to their kiss. It had been his very first and he assumed it had been hers as well. Magical and surreal, it had been everything Legolas had dreamt his first kiss would be like. Even now, hours later, he could still feel the soft, but eager pressure of her lips against his. Even now, the thrill had not yet died. 

It had come so sudden, the kiss. He hadn't even spoken of his feelings and neither had she. Suddenly, the abruptness of it all struck him and he struggled to remember the look on her face. She had been surprised, as was expected, but she had not drawn back. She didn't protest or put him in his place. But then again, it had been such a sudden act. He could have caught her off guard. 

He frowned, absurdly ridiculous thoughts entering his mind. What if she had been too frightened to say anything? It pained him to think of him frightening her. What if she didn't feel the way he did and just didn't want to embarrass him by saying so? He bit his lip, considering these questions. Many more questions arose until it quite overwhelmed his assurance and filled him with doubt and dread. 

Had he just imagined that look of love and trust in her eyes? Had his hopes and dreams driven him to a delusion that masked Laera's true feelings? He suddenly realized how bold he had been to even think of kissing her, how arrogant such an act was. There had been no courtship! She probably thought him an improper cad. What would her father think? Finally, he came to a conclusion.

Of course she did not feel the way he did. Although it caused him more pain than any orc could ever bring upon him, he convinced himself it was true. He decided he would apologize to her the first thing the next morning. He would tell her that it had meant nothing. The kiss had been an impulse of an Elf with much-too-much on his brain and a too-heavy burden on his shoulders, he made up his mind to say. She would be relieved, he thought, trying hard not to wince at the thought of Laera confirming his doubts. Then they would continue on with their journey to save Gandalf. Something of their old comradeship would return over time…he hoped. He will force himself to be satisfied with her friendship, despite the odds. Gazing longly at the top of Laera's head, Legolas hoped he was wrong. 

***

Laera woke feeling light-hearted and happy. The sky overhead was dark, overcast, and threatened a downpour, but all around her she saw nothing but colour and rainbows. She didn't even mind the scant, fetid odour of the mess the horse left a few feet away from the camp. She smiled, remembering last night. She looked to her left, wanting to wake Legolas, to tell him about her feelings for him. She realized now that her feelings of jealousy, her conflicting, confusing views on Legolas were nothing but the product of her love. It warmed her to think of loving Legolas. She always had, she realized, from the moment he had stuck his tongue out at her. Looking over, she frowned when she saw he wasn't there.

Laera looked anxiously about the camp, eager to greet him. She smiled when she saw him not too far away, beginning to put away their gear. Slowly, she climbed out of her "bed" and walked over to him. She could not wipe the grin off of her face as she approached him.

"Good morning, Legolas," she greeted, her smile broadening. But she suddenly felt the corners of her mouth relax into a frown when she saw the expression on his face.

He glanced up at her briefly before continuing his work. "Good morning," he replied brusquely after a moment. 

Laera's eyebrows knotted up in wonder as she pondered about what to say next. She stood, for a moment or two, hovering over him, trying hard to dismiss the look she had seen on his face. It seemed so… impassive --cold even. Deciding it was just her imagination, Laera decided then to tell him of her feelings. "Legolas, about last night…" she began eagerly.

But she was quickly interrupted by Legolas. "Yes, about last night. I am sorry…" he swallowed thickly. This was going to be harder than he had earlier anticipated.

"Sorry?" Laera said, confused. What in Middle-Earth was he talking about? Legolas was acting so strange…

"Yes. I must apologize for that… kiss," he began, rising. His back turned to her, he continued. "It was very rude of me, I realize. I do not know what came over me. I guess I allowed myself to forget that a kiss is supposed to be special…only to be given and received by two people who love and care for one another. It will never happen again, I assure you."

Laera stared unmoving at Legolas's back, for once in her life speechless. _A kiss is supposed to be special…only to be given and received by two people who love and care for one another_… he had said. So he had not thought of their kiss was '_special_'? He did not _love_ her? Had this all been a game that had gone too far? Her eyes lowered to the floor, a hand rising over her heart. Then, suddenly, anger and embarrassment rushed in and saved her from the darkness that threatened to engulf her. Eyes, full of contempt, rising from the floor, Laera glared at Legolas's back. She would never let him know, she declared, how much of her soul he had touched with just a simple kiss. She would never let him know how peaceful and secure she felt in his arms. 

For Legolas, Laera's silence was torture. When Legolas turned to her, hoping to find a girl who would tell him that he was dreadfully wrong, he was dismayed to find quite a different one. Laera stood stiffly, chin raised haughtily in the air. Her eyes flashed and a her cheeks were flushed with colour. She gazed at him, her face expressionless. He now realized that all his doubts and fears were true.

"Thank you for your apology," she said. "You are right, Legolas. A kiss should only be shared between two people who love one another. It should never be given freely or… carelessly." Laera fought hard to keep the tremble out her voice and found, with satisfaction, that she succeeded. 

"So it had meant nothing for you as well? You did not _feel _anything?" Legolas asked, his face a sickly white to the lips. The tone of her voice alarmed him. She sounded almost cold. 

"Of course it did not," Laera said, her voice filled with a forced casualness. Her insides churned at the look of disbelief that crossed his features. Before she felt her already faltering composure fall into pieces around her, Laera turned away to begin tidying the campsite. 

Legolas was aghast. Despite his uncertainties, in the back of his mind he knew he was being absurd. Deep within his heart he knew that Laera not only cared, but loved him as well. It shocked and saddened him deeply to find that she did not. He wanted to run to her, to tell her that the kiss meant more to him than the fate of Middle-Earth, to tell her that he loved her more than she could ever imagine. But he could not…

He now realized how vulnerable he allowed himself to be in her presence. In his chest, he felt a gnawing, searing pain as if something restless and hungry moved about inside of him. He closed his eyes and clutched his chest for he knew his heart was breaking. He moved away from the camp and walked to his horse who grazed happily on the alpine grass, his path blurred by tears of anguish and sorrow. Legolas approached the horse and lovingly caressed its neck, thinking about what had just happened. His grief was overwhelming.

In the throes of his misery Legolas wrapped his arms around his old friend and buried his face in the soft hairs of the horse's mane. How can one fall from blissful heights to such agonizing lows? Suddenly, the true meaning of why he was at the foot of the Fehn mountains came to him. He was here on a mission, not to win the hand of a maiden! He shut his eyes and cursed himself for his foolishness. He took a deep breath and waited for the pains in his chest to subside. He must go on, he must survive this. Gandalf needed him.

Laera sat by her makeshift bed, the corners of her blanket that she had resolved to fold in between her fingers. She had long since forgotten what exactly she was going to do with the blanket. She watched as a tear fell from her chin and fell on the rough, green material, staining it an even darker green. She was still trying to come to terms with what just happened. 

Inside, all she felt was pain. A fire that ate at her soul and burned through her heart. Closing her eyes, Laera willed for the anger and rage to quickly fill in the holes Legolas's words had inflicted on her heart. After a moment, she found herself giving into the rage and soon her grief was pushed to the back of her mind. How dare he! She vowed she would never forgive Legolas for what he had done, for causing her such hurt. Legolas had been very cruel…

Legolas returned to the camp pulling the horse behind him. He did not return the smile she gave him. "Are we going into the mountain today?" she asked, her manner unusually light. 

"No, the entrance is still quite a climb away," Legolas said, glancing upward.

"Well we better get moving if we want to reach it before the sun set."

"Yes…" Legolas agreed. Another night under the stars with Laera did not appeal to him like it once would have. It was still too painful.

So the two set off, talking every now and then, both with their minds elsewhere. Poor, misguided elves. There is no greater bliss than to love somebody and to have that person return that love. And for a night they tasted that bliss. There is no greater misery than to have that taken away. As the sun rose higher, so did the wall that had begun to slowly reconstruct itself between the two elves. By midday it had successfully built a world between them, waiting, patiently, for the right challenge to destroy and send it back to the point of misunderstanding from whence it came. 

****

***

__

Took your love away, too fast

Left no chance to say 'Look back'…

Now I know the truth it makes it easier,

And maybe when time goes by, I'll understand.

Let's pretend that I've moved on

Then I'll tell myself that life goes on

Without you…

Open my eyes, look deep inside,

I run away

***

A/N:: 'I Run Away' by Britney Spears. A lovely song that I was listening to as I wrote this chapter. It inspired most of it. 

Oh dear, *ducks rotten tomatoes* I apologize for what I believe HAD to have happened. I have a feeling people may be angry for the strategically written plot twist I initiated in this chapter. But, I felt it must be done in order for the rest of the story to work. Hope you understand and, once again, I'm sorry! 


	16. Whispers in Laera's Clearing

****

Chapter 16

Whispers in Laera's Clearing

A/N:: Ah, 16! My favourite number! Yes, I'm starting to lengthen my chapters thanks to the advice of Tanya Cipriani. Thank you for your support and sweet reviews! They really made my day. Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and I hope you like this chapter.

*** 

Arwen walked through the trees of woods that surrounded Imladris, her hands balled into angry fists. It was early in the evening; the moon had just begun its ascent through the velvet sky, the stars waking from their daylight slumber. She paused by a birch tree and wrapped her slender arms about its pale trunk. Leaning her forehead against the cook bark, Arwen struggled to forget the cruel things that were being said about her sister. Word of her sister's flight from Rivendell had slipped between the cracks of its secrecy. 

"Poor Elrond, cursed with such a nitwit of a daughter!"

"I always knew she was a trouble maker! The fate of Middle-earth might as well be lost…"

Nobody except for Laera's family seemed to be concerned about Laera's well being. Mostly everyone believed Laera to be dead. Arwen refused to give in to her own doubts for she feared her grief would consume her. 

She left the tree and continued through the woods, her anger revealed in the rosy blush that stained her cheek. Suddenly, she found herself in Laera's clearing. Smiling, she bent to pick up a small object that glinted in the pale moonlight, nestled amongst the flowers. It was a small, miniature teacup with pretty pink daisies delicately painted on its smooth porcelain surface. Enclosing her fingers about it, she hugged it to her chest, her anger giving way to her sorrow.

***

Aragorn barged through the trees, not caring if he made any noise, which was good since he was making plenty of it. He had too much on his mind; he should never have let Legolas leave without him. Laera, an Elven maid, did something he could not. If he left tonight would he catch up to him? It did not seem likely, for four days had passed since Legolas's leave and Legolas would surely be there by now.

But it was not only the peril of Middle-earth that tugged at his mind. He could not stop thinking about her, the Elf Arwen whose beauty radiated in the likeness of light from a star that was her namesake. He had known her all his life and he had never known a friendship as strong and as secure as his bond with Arwen. He had also never known such a longing, such yearning to have her hands grace his features with her sacred touch, to have her wonderful eyes look upon his own with love and desire, and her lips…

He shook his head briskly in an attempt to shake thoughts of her from his mind to no avail. He loved her and had to face the reality that she was immortal, perfect and would never lower herself to love a mere Ranger. But it has happened before, he remembered, thinking of the monumental love of Luthien and Beren. He was so lost in his thoughts that he, at first, did not notice he had walked into Laera's clearing.

Hearing him approach, Arwen stared in alarm in the direction of where the noises came from. At last he burst through the trees, he head bent, arms slack at his sides. He looked distressed… could it be worry for Legolas and Laera? 

"Estel?" she greeted. Upon hearing her voice, Aragorn's head snapped up and stared dumbly at Arwen. The sight of her took his breath away, as it always did, but tonight… She stood amongst the flowers, her thin dress falling gracefully about her in pools of white and silver. She gazed at him in that friendly, fond look that she always did, her eyes soft and welcoming. The moonlight shone on her dark hair, which was unbound and fell down her back in dark waves, curling about her girlish waist. She looked too lovely to be of this world and for a moment Aragorn wondered if he were amidst a dream.

"I apologize if I had intruded upon anything," Aragorn spoke, finally. "I didn't think anybody would be here…"

She laughed, her voice like crystal music on his ears. "Yes, that is why I came here as well. Laera was not the only one who enjoyed escape every once and awhile."

"What is it that you wanted to escape from?"

The look in her eyes changed suddenly from amusement to anger as she was reminded of the gossip that circulated around Rivendell. Taking a seat on a mossy stone, Arwen told Aragorn about what was being said. She told him of her anger, her anguish. She could always tell everything to Aragorn. 

He listened quietly, intently hanging onto every word. Her distress pained him greatly. He would have given his own life if it meant Arwen's happiness. He cursed the people of Rivendell for their thoughtlessness and comforted her as best he can.

"They do not care about Laera at all," she cried, staring at the stars. "They all assume she is… she…" she faltered. She could not bring herself to say it.

"Shh," Aragorn said softly, slipping a strong arm over her shoulders. "Do not listen to them. Listen to what your heart tells you. Have faith in a better future for us all."

Arwen sighed, leaning her head heavily against his broad chest. She could hear his heart beating… faster than usual. "Do you always listen to what your heart tells you?" she whispered.

Aragorn's breath caught in his chest and he wondered if Arwen suspected anything. "Sometimes. It can be hard…listening."

"I know how it can be," she said, tracing the design of the embroidery on Aragorn's shirtfront with her finger. "My heart tells me so many things. I am -afraid- to listen and follow what it tells me to do."

"And what does it tell you?" Aragorn asked, his curiosity sparking.

"It tells me to jump into the deepest pool even though I cannot swim; it tells me to take fate in my grasp and forget that I am immortal," she paused, not exactly sure of she was saying. It suddenly occurred to her she may be revealing her feelings to him and in her panic, she decided to quickly change the subject. "Oh, Aragorn," she sighed, taking his hand in both of her own in a tight clasp. "It would have killed me if it had been you who was chosen on that mission. You are so dear to me, Estel."

Aragorn's eyes misted as he hugged the Elf tightly against him. "You are very dear to me as well, Arwen." Should he tell her now? It didn't seem right if he chose not to. "I can understand. I cannot follow what my heart asks of me for fear of what I may lose." 

She lifted her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes in curiosity. "What does your heart tell you?"

He took her beautiful face in his hands and gazed into the eyes he loved so much. It was then, as she looked up at the face of her friend, that she knew what his heart had been telling him. "It tells me that I am in love you, Arwen," he said simply, feeling as though he a great burden had been taken from his shoulders. 

She was quite still, her eyes never leaving his. Her hand rose and she lovingly caressed the contours of his handsome face, lined with his years of being a Ranger. She brought her face closer to his and rested a smooth cheek against his rough one. As the leaves gently fell from the birches that enclosed the pair, and as the night creatures watched then turned away, feeling that such a moment was to beautiful and momentous to be spied upon, Arwen whispered her own feelings to the man she loved.

And in the stillness of the clearing, Aragorn bent his head and kissed her, feeling the world and its troubles were all of a sudden very far away. In the background of the joy that Arwen felt must be bursting through her very skin, she saw glimpses of a dark, ominous truth. But tonight, she did not care. For although they were, in race, very different, she felt his heart beating in his chest against her own and that was all she needed to know. 

*** 

Laera trudged up the mountainside, becoming more and more aware of the cold winds that swirled about her. The sharp, alpine air bit harshly on the exposed skin on her hands and face. Rubbing her hands together vigorously for warmth, Laera shivered underneath her brother's tunic.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked casually, glancing over his shoulder.

Laera looked at him, her hands gripping the sides of her arms. "Ye-es," she replied, her teeth chattering. Legolas eyes softened and removed his cloak from his shoulders. Quietly, he wrapped it about her shoulders, rubbing the sides of her frigid arms for extra warmth.

"Better?" he asked, sincerely concerned. Laera saw this sincerity and despite her anger towards him, she felt her heart grow warmer. 

"Yes, thank you." 

They continued up the mountain, gliding swiftly over the snow effortlessly and with ease. They had been climbing up the mountain all day and Legolas told her they were almost there. Then again, he had also said that hours ago. The winds at that altitude were truly quite horrible and Laera's long, dark hair whipped about her face, blinding her. Through her hair, she saw Legolas's own hair behaving quite nicely, resting over his broad shoulders. How did he do it?

After a few more minutes of struggle, Laera was fed up. She caught up to Legolas and swiftly pulled out one of his long knives. Legolas turned in surprise, watching as Laera began to quickly cut her hair with the blade of the sword. Silently, her teeth clenched, Laera took locks of hair in her hands and continued to cut until the length of her hair reached her chin. Pretty soon, locks of dark hair surrounded her, contrasting against the white of the snow. 

When she was through, Laera was breathless. She dropped the sword and looked at Legolas with tears in her eyes. She herself could believe what she had just done. "Do you have anything that I can use to bind my hair?"

Quickly, Legolas ripped a small piece of material from his own tunic and handed it to her, his mouth slightly agape from his shock. Laera gathered what remained of her hair and bound it tightly behind her. When she was through, her eyes stared levelly at his, waiting for him to speak.

"You look different," he said finally, a smile beginning to twitch the corners of his mouth. Yes, Laera did indeed look very different but it was now, more than ever, did Legolas desire to draw her close to him, wiping away her pout with his kiss. But it was not to be.

She smiled, instantly feeling better. The wind continued to blow fiercely about her, but her hair was out of her eyes. She continued to mourn the loss of her hair, however, for it was the only part of her she truly thought was beautiful. But when they finally reached the entrance into the mountain, Laera decided her haircut was all for the better.

They came to large, stone doors with some form of Dwarvish script along the top of it. An intricate, beautiful design had been carved into the hard surface and gems of all colours, which had been fused into the stone, glittered cheerily at her. Laera stared hard at the markings, but found she could not decipher them. "What does it say?" she asked Legolas.

"It says 'No Elven women are to pass through these doors'," he lied, hoping this would dissuade her from entering the mountain.

Laera glanced at him sharply. She could not believe he thought her that stupid. "Then why are you going in?" she said slyly, laughing at her own remark.

Despite the insult, Legolas laughed with her. It was good to see her laughing again. "I am not sure what it says. Neither Elrond or Aragorn told me there were doors."

"How do you get inside?"

"Push the doors open, I guess," Legolas said, studying the stone doors. He placed both hands on one of the doors and pushed. They did not move. Frowning, Legolas leant all of his weight against the doors and grunted when they still would not move. Taking a deep breath, Legolas stepped away from the doors and ran straight at them, colliding his shoulder against the doors with all his might.

The doors did not even tremble. Laera stifled a laugh as Legolas's face contorted in pain. She watched as he moved away from her, muttering softly to himself. After a moment's silence, she heard a soft whimper escape from the Elf. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He didn't answer but continued to rub his sore shoulder. Turning away from him, Laera gingerly touched the stones that shone so brightly in the light; they were so beautiful. She gasped as one of the gems fell from the doors after she touched it. She bit her lip and stared into the hole the gem once occupied. Taking a deep breath, Laera stuck a finger into the hole, not knowing what to expect.

A loud sound resonated off of the mountains as the doors began to swing back. Legolas, shock overcoming his pain, watched as the doors of the Fehn Mountain opened before them. Laera gazed into the darkness of the mountains, amazed at what had just happened.

"What did you do?" asked Legolas, still recovering from his embarrassing stunt.

"Something you didn't." Laera bent over and picked up the jewel that had gained them access into the mountain. It sparkled a beautiful, deep red colour in the palm of her hand. "What a lovely souvenir," she said, placing the stone in the pocket of her tunic. 

"Let's go in," Legolas urged. And the two elves, both very frightened but too proud to say so, stepped inside the mountain. The second their feet were inside, the doors began to move until they closed tightly behind them. They were surrounded by darkness. Then, one by one, unseen torches began to light up until a vast cavern was exposed to them. 

Laera looked at the doors behind her warily. There were no entry stones or gimmicks she could see. "No where to go but forward," she muttered. So the two elves moved forward deeper within the depths of the Fehn Mountains. 

***


	17. Cloaked in Obscurity

****

Chapter 17

Cloaked in Obscurity 

A/N:: I must begin my author's note with a little apology. I am sorry to all of you who had to wait so long for this chapter. It was a dangerous mix of laziness, school, and just plain writer's block that prevented me from posting sooner. But it's here! *Cheers!* I'm so glad… and the chapters will be up a lot sooner, I promise. Special thank yous to Lexilee and Valerie for giving me the motivation to get working. Also, a great thank you to my beta reader, Erika Palad, who never fails to give me ideas… even though I don't use a lot of them ~.^. 

Legolas and Middle-Earth belong to Tolkien. I hold claim to nothing but my OC. 

***

Legolas took a lit torch from one of the walls and handed it to Laera. "Be careful…" he warned, grabbing a torch for himself.

"Of what?" she asked. Although the cave was dark and gloomy, there didn't seem to be anything menacing about it.

"Just… stay alert."

She threw a suspicious glance at him. "You don't know yourself, do you?"

Frowning, Legolas chose to conveniently ignore her question. He'd rather she didn't know. But how much did _he_ know exactly? He'd only heard stories. _Well_, he thought, _we will find out soon enough_. 

They walked along the passageway, the firelight of their torches dancing across the stone walls of the cavern, causing eerie shadows to seemingly jump out at them. Shivering, Laera unconsciously groped in the darkness and grabbed Legolas's hand. 

He glanced sharply at her and his eyes softened at her frightened face which was illuminated by the light of her torch. Her hand felt so small and cold in his and he could feel her trembling. _She should not be here_, he thought for the millionth time. But she was there and there was utterly nothing to be done now. Even the doors of the cavern had shut behind them. 

There were many passageways and corridors, but Legolas chose his path confidently. Laera wondered if they were lost countless times, but it only took one glance at Legolas to reassure her. Nevertheless, as the two arrived at another fork in the road, she decided to speak up. 

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" she whispered. They were alone, yes, but the acoustics in the cave caused noises to be magnified to a startling pitch. She didn't want to notify any beings about their presence.

He glanced down at her and smirked. "No, actually, I am not. I could be leading us to our doom for all I know…"  


"Legolas!" she hissed, "I would not jest at a time like this! Now, tell me, are we lost?"

"Well, to be fair, I'm only half-jesting."

Laera's eyes widened and she felt panic rise inside of her. "So, you mean to tell me you are not altogether sure where you are going?" She gazed unbelievingly at the walls that enclosed them. "We're going to die down here." 

"No, we are not, Laera," he said quickly, not expecting Laera to react so alarmed. "I am pretty confident about where we are going. I pored over detailed maps before I left Rivendell. Unlike you, I prepared myself for this venture." When she didn't speak, he threw an anxious glance at her. He could see his words did little to assure her. "Are you frightened about being here? I _did _warn you…"

"I am _not_ afraid," she lied, her voice faltering.

"Then perhaps you can loosen the hold on my poor hand. I have lost feeling in them, you are clutching it so hard."

Looking down, Laera realized that, indeed, her right hand was tightly grasping his. When had she taken his hand? Shamed and slightly annoyed, she snatched her hand away and narrowed her eyes. "If you ever take my hand without my permission again, you will be sorry."

Legolas looked at her for a while before shaking his head. 

***

To Laera, they seemed to have been walking for miles when they finally stopped. She then realized they were at another set of doors. Legolas lifted his torch and cast it's light over the runes that were engraved above them. She couldn't recognise what script it was in… they looked like a form of Dwarvish. 

"What does it say?" she said, "And tell me the truth this time," she added.

"It says, 

__

'Many come to seek their turn,

Only to be lost in shadow.

Through these doors, the light doth burn,

Bright amidst the darkness 'low.

Heed this warning, valiant knight,

Not many come this far in strife.

A word uttered is to lose one's sight,

Keep reverence for it means your life.'

"Basically it is saying 'do not speak', Laera," he warned.

"It said all of that? Is that not odd… that it rhymes to us although it was written in another language? How is that so, Legolas?" she asked, puzzled.

He paused, beginning to wonder himself. But he shook his head and turned away. "Do not speak," he repeated.

With narrowed eyes, Laera watched as Legolas pressed against the doors, testing their strength. After the first set of doors, he wasn't going to take another chance. Surprisingly, the doors swung easily inward, revealing another room.

Legolas peered inside and turned back to her, pressing a finger against his lips, reminding her that she must remain silent. Then he reached to her, and held out his hand. Without hesitation, she took it and wrapped her fingers over his. Slowly, he led her inside.

The cave was different from the others in such that a shaft of light poured in from an opening somewhere in the room. A translucent column of light was cast upon a small object, floating delicately in mid-air. It was beautiful; the gem shone a dark, ruby colour that glinted and reflected the light across the walls of the cave. Laera couldn't help but notice how small it was. Was _this_ the reason her life and Legolas's were in constant danger? She knitted her eyebrows and was about to voice a question when Legolas tightened his grip on her hand, as if he had read her mind. She closed her mouth with a decisive click.

The two edged toward the bright gem, hands clasped, hearts racing. It was only when they reached it did they discover that the rock floor ended a few feet away from where the gem hovered and continued a few more feet away. Inwardly, Legolas groaned. Now how were they going to overcome this obstacle?

Laera was too transfixed with the beauty of the stone to notice that there was no floor where the gem was. Biting her lip, she stepped forward, hand outreached for the glimmering red jewel.

Legolas barely had time to pull her back. In confusion, Laera finally saw the gaping hole and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'oops'. The two stood in front of the gem, both feeling hopelessly distraught. They had come so far only to be stopped by such a trivial thing. Suddenly, an idea dawned on Laera.

Quickly, she began making hand gestures to Legolas who looked at her as if she had suddenly gone mad. Repeatedly, she tried to inform him as best as she can of her plan, her actions becoming more and more frantic. 

Finally, realization dawned on his face and Legolas began digging around in his pockets. After a moment, he produced a small piece of lembas and handed it to her with a 'how in the world can you be thinking about food at a time like this?' look. He had thought she was saying that she was hungry. How did he get that from her actions? When he turned away, Laera threw the lembas at him in frustration, smiling in satisfaction when it hit the back of his head. Legolas ignored it and began to pace around the cave, contemplating on what to do.

She knew Legolas wouldn't understand. Besides, he probably wouldn't have agreed to the plan in the first place. When Legolas turned away, Laera backed a few feet away from the hole until her back was against cool rock. Taking a deep breath and repeating a prayer over and over in her head, Laera pushed her body away from the rock and ran full speed toward the gem.

To Legolas, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As he turned his head, all he saw was a blur of dark green as Laera sped past him. His arms flung out, finally understanding her gestures, in an effort to stop her, but he was too late. He watched as she vaulted over the edge, and flew across the gap. His horror turned to awe as he saw her fingers enclose around the gem, plucking it from the spot where it had rested for so many centuries. But concern edged into his heart as she neared the other side. His breath caught in his chest when she landed --not-too-gracefully-- on the other side, tumbling head over heels.

She lay where she had stopped for a few moments, breathing deeply. A smile crossed her lips when she felt something hard in her left hand. A sense of achievement filled her chest and pushed away all other thoughts. Without thinking, she sprung to her feet and grinned victoriously at Legolas. "I got it!" she called, forgetting the warning. Instantly, she covered her mouth with a hand. "Oops," she whispered, as the whole cavern began to shake.

As soon as she spoke, Legolas closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the growing tremors from beneath his feet. Quickly, he copied Laera's actions, leaping across the gaping hole and unexpectedly crashing into Laera. The two toppled and rolled across the rocky floor, slamming painfully into a wall that stopped their plummeting.

Dazed, Legolas rose, shaken. He then realized that it was not only he that was shaken. Everything was beginning to quake, causing rocks to tumble from the ceiling. Hastily, he grabbed Laera's hand and pulled her to her feet. The two scrambled into a corridor as more rocks, bigger and sharper, began to fall. Legolas barely had time to pull Laera through the passageway before the opening behind them was sealed with rocks.

"That… was exciting," Laera gasped. She smiled innocently at Legolas who hid his anger by turning away and grabbing a new torch from the wall. They had left theirs in the cave.

"You must be the most heedless, stupid Elven woman in all of Middle-Earth," he said in a low voice.

"There is no need for name-calling, Legolas," protested Laera, genuinely surprised and almost hurt at his tone. "I have it. We now have to gem."

He turned to her with flashing eyes. "It was not the gem that was afraid for, Laera! Why, you could have gotten killed!"

"But I didn't!" she pointed out, her voice beginning to rise. "Thanks to me, we can now go home."

He looked at her disbelievingly. So she didn't know? "You are right," he muttered, handing her a torch. "You are safe now, I suppose. Our only problem now is getting out of this cavern."

"Don't you know?" asked Laera, thankful that he did not seem angry anymore.

He shook his head slowly. "When the earthquake began, I ran into any passageway. I did not stop to think where I was going. My only concern was for our lives."

She swallowed thickly and looked around. "Well, we might as well go this way," she said, walking towards a narrow hall.

"Why that way?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and standing his ground. 

She reached for his hand and began to pull him after her. "Do not question me. If we end up lost, I want it to be on my head. I am tired of arguing with you."

"That makes two of us," he said softly.

The two continued on the path Laera chose until the floor dropped away in front of them. Tied to a metal peg that had been driven into the rock was a rope that stretched on into the darkness. 

"Let me go first," Legolas said, stepping nimbly on the coarse rope. He turned briefly to her before continuing. "Do not follow me until I call for you to let you know that it is safe, all right?"

She nodded and watched as the light of Legolas's torch was swallowed up by the tangible gloominess. Soon, she was alone. Laera shivered and glanced nervously about her, jumping at every noise she heard. It wasn't a noise, however, that caused her to gasp in alarm. 

Something long and black slithered towards her and slid across a foot. She bit her lip, wishing to cry out, but not being able to do so. It was only when the creature bared two fang-like teeth did she lose her composure.

She flung out her leg, whipping the creature into --what she hoped to be-- the farthest reaches of the room and scrambled across the rope, not caring that Legolas had not yet called for her. All that seemed to matter was that she be near him. Because she was blinded by fear and also because she was going so fast, Laera failed to see Legolas who was not yet at the other side. She also failed to slow her steps and, inevitably, she crashed into him, causing both of them to lose their balance.

As the feeling of the rope was lost from under his feet, Legolas instinctively threw out a hand, being able to grip the rope before he plummeted into the dark depths below. Laera, however, was not able to grab the rope in time. Fear giving way to confusion, and confusion giving way to sick realization, Laera's hands shot out to grab something -- anything.

She almost cried in relief when her hand managed to take hold of Legolas's foot. 

"I should have known," he muttered, looking down at her.

"There was a creature…" she explained miserably.

Legolas sighed and glanced up at his hands. He had a steady grip --for now. "Well, climb up me, Laera. I cannot very well lift you to safety."

Biting her lip, Laera began to laboriously climb up Legolas's body. Because she never got much exercise, her arms were not very strong and it took her longer than she would have liked. Although Legolas's arms were becoming very sore, he didn't really mind one bit.

Finally, Laera managed to wrap her arms around his neck. There, she chose to pause before continuing. "This is hard," she said, her voice muffled for her face was pressed against his shoulder.

"Well, how about a trade? _You_ hold the both of our body weights while I shimmy up _your_ body."

Laera pulled away from him so that she was facing him. "This is no place for sarcasm."

"Believe me, Laera, I was not being sarcastic. How much do you weigh?"

"Be quiet," she said tartly.

She began to continue climbing up him. Her arm reached out, in an effort to grab hold of the rope, but her fingers slipped, causing her to lose her balance momentarily. But it was enough for her to knee to spring forward, in an effort to regain that balance. She gasped as it made hard contact with Legolas's stomach.

She heard a muffled groan of pain, and she watched, in silent terror as Legolas's fingers loosened their hold on the rope. In the next few seconds they were falling. And as the darkness enveloped Laera, she prayed that Arwen, Aragorn, and the rest of her family lived happily until the time came where the world was to come to an end. 


	18. The Cure, The Fall, The Sacrifice

****

Chapter 18

The Cure, The Fall, The Sacrifice

A/N:: Lol… I'm evil, aren't I? Sorry I left at such a cliff hanger. I really wanted to get that chapter out! Anyways, here's another chapter; promptly posted just like I promised. Many thanks to those who have continued to review. Your words mean a lot. And also, unceasing thanks to my beta-reader Erika Palad. 

Legolas and Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien. I only hold claim to my original character. 

On with the show…

***

Laera had just finished her prayer when she all of a sudden landed on something very hard. Was she alive? Yes, it seemed to be so. Losing both torches in the fall, she was lost in darkness. Where was Legolas? She only had a moment to recuperate before she began to slowly slide down some sort of slope. Her arms flung out in search for some kind of hold to prevent her body from falling, but there was nothing.

The speed of her slow glide downward began to increase almost dramatically. As her body rushed down the dark incline, she prayed that wherever she was headed was someplace bright and sunny. 

The moments passed and Laera found herself enjoying the ride. Smiling for the first time in what seemed to Laera a long time, she thrilled to the feel of the adrenaline pumping in her ears, her heart pounding within the confines of her chest. 

A few seconds later, Laera glimpsed a speck of light far off in the distance. Hope filling her chest, Laera watched as the light began to grow. In a few more seconds, she was outside, tumbling through the grasses, and finally resting with her face turned to the sky.

She gazed at the sky, which was already turning to a pretty shade of evening lavender. Looking around her, she suddenly had an urge to laugh. They had been through so much already; it was such a blessing to be outside where there was light! Finally, she gave in and began to laugh, tears filling her eyes.

Suddenly, the sky was blocked out by the face of an Elven man, Legolas. He peered down at her with a sense of wonder and concern. 

"Are you all right, Laera?" he asked.

She quickly rose and threw her arms around him. "Legolas! We are alive!" she cried.

He pulled her away and searched her hands. "Where is it?" 

She was so happy that she hadn't killed Legolas and herself, it took a moment or two for his question to sink in. "Where is what?"

"The gem!"

Laera frowned and gazed down at her empty hands. "Oh… I hope I haven't dropped it." She began to shuffle through her pockets, an uneasy silence falling between the two of them. Finally, she smiled as she felt her fingers enclose around a small, hard object.

She pulled it out and held it in front of his face triumphantly. He quickly grabbed it from her fingers and placed it carefully in his pocket. "I swear, Laera, if you did not have it…I'd-"

"You would what?" She punched his arm playfully and looked around. Her jaw dropped open at their surroundings. "Why, Legolas, we're back at our camp!"

He nodded and began to walk towards the campsite. "I do not know about you, but all that adventure has given me a ravenous appetite. I say we eat."

Feeling a gnawing at the pit of her stomach, Laera eagerly followed. 

***

Laera held the gem to her face, red light shining off of its facets. It was so small! "Legolas?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"I must say, I do not understand why in the world this mission was seen as very dangerous. Besides the Nimhorns, it had been pretty easy to get to this point."

"Easy, you say?" smiled Legolas. "I see you haven't overheard all of it."

She lifted her face from the gem and knitted her eyebrows. "There is more?"

Legolas nodded and took a bite from his lembas. "Gandalf now has the power… he now needs the health and strength."

"What do you mean? I do not understand."

"Gandalf is very sick, Laera."

She lowered her eyes and stared into the fire. "I knew that. Do you need remind me?"

"He must be cured," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"I am not a child, Legolas. I know Gandalf is not exactly winning the battle for his life…" she sighed. It frustrated her so when Legolas talked like this.

Legolas dropped his food and knelt in front of her, like he had done at that the base of the mountain weeks ago. Realizing this, Laera closed her eyes, wondering if Legolas meant to do the same thing he done that night as well. 

Instead, he took her clasped hands in his, causing her to open her eyes and look at him quizzically. "The cure for Gandalf's illness is beyond the power of the Elves," he said softly, "But there is a cure." When she did not speak, he went on, "The cure lies in the blood of the Arioc."

Surprisingly to both of them, a laugh burst forth from her. "The beast that has been hunting us all this time? Legolas, really, how will you ever get its blood? Why, you would have to…" she trailed off, comprehension dawning on her. 

"Yes…" he whispered, tightening his hold on her hands.

She shook her head vigorously, unbelieving. "How will you even find it?"

"I need not have to search for it, Laera. It has already found us."

Widening her eyes in alarm, Laera looked about her anxiously. "It's here?" she gasped.

Legolas shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, his gaze in the direction of the top of a nearby hill. For the first time, Laera noticed it; it had been there all this time, she realized. Glowing softly at the top of the hill was the light of a fire. The light grew and pulsated, as if it had a life of its own. She realized then what sat at the top of that hill, waiting, for the warrior that had come to kill it. Well… attempt to at least.

She involuntarily shuddered and looked away, into the bright eyes of her friend. Her dear, true friend who she had come to love… who she had always loved. "No…" she whispered. 

It was enough to move him. He lifted a hand and gently stroked her face. Suddenly, he smiled and she was instantly reminded of a time long ago… of a younger, stouter Legolas who believed that he could do anything. "It is a piece of cake, Laera, really," he assured her. Despite the confident tone in his voice, she did not miss the glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes, the fear.

"Dear Legolas, even now, you cannot fool me. But I understand… if you do not kill it, then who?" she laughed wryly and pressed her face against his hand. "There is no other way?"

The gentleness in her voice and actions threw him for he didn't expect her to be like this. In her eyes, the contempt was gone. Inside burned a naked misery, a love that had been masked by her pride. "No," he said simply, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

When she opened them, she looked fiercely at him and rose quickly. "Then I shall go with you," she said determinedly.

He sighed deeply. He had known Laera well enough to know that she would react this way. "You know I will not allow that."

"You have disagreed with a lot of my opinions and actions. But look where they have brought us!" she raised her arms and looked about her, as if showing Legolas how far they had come. 

"You know that of the many times I should have turned back without you, now is not one of them."

He shook his head, suddenly very weary. "Laera… please…"

She walked over to where he still knelt and lowered herself in front of him, so that her eyes were level with his. She smiled and lightly traced a finger over his strong jaw, stopping at his chin. 

"You cannot do this without me, Legolas," she said. "As I cannot leave this mountain without you."

He looked at her and studied her features intensely. He wanted to remember her just as she was; her dark eyes, which he had seen flash fire and glisten with tears; her smooth, soft skin, darkened by the exposure to the sun; her unruly hair, chopped to unreasonable lengths all over her pretty head. Suddenly, it didn't matter to him whether she felt the same or not. Somehow, it seemed vitally important that he tell her now… he may never get another chance.

"Laera… about that time, that night…" he began uncertainly.

Her eyes widened and her face stilled, then broke into a smile. "I swear, Legolas, that my skills with a sword are certainly better than what you saw that night."

He laughed softly, then shook his head. "I am sure… I hope that they are. But it is not your imaginary opponents that I am speaking of."

Her eyebrows shot up, then she lowered her face, blushing. "Yes? What else about that night?"

Legolas lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "Laera, I-"

Laera gasped as she watched an arrow plant itself deep within Legolas's body, interrupting his words. Confusion settled upon her like a cloud, thick and choking. Time slowed as she struggled to comprehend what had happened. _Legolas was shot… Legolas is down… Legolas is dead_. The last thought shattered her composure and she crumpled to the floor beside him, biting her lip to contain the screams that continued to well up inside until she tasted blood. 

A rustling of heavy footsteps on the ground brought Laera back to her senses. She turned to face the gruesome orc who had shot the fatal arrow. "Fool! He was the one chosen to save us all!"

To her horror, the orc seemed unmoved. "All orcs who are born die. This Elf," the orc sneered down at Legolas who lay unmoving on the floor, "had lost the battle the minute he volunteered."

"But there was a chance," she cried, eyes filling with tears.

The orc snorted and looked down disbelieving at the broken girl. "And if he succeeded, what is to become of us orcs? We are the last rung of the ladder, my girl. Our existence, the entire existence of Middle-earth does not deserve a chance… even if it were a small one. And you…" Laera watched solemnly as the orc knocked a new arrow in his bow, "are to suffer the same fate as your friend."

She swallowed thickly and stared at the orc, surrendering. The end was very near… even if the orc had chosen for her to live.

Suddenly, a quick movement within the trees caused Laera's eyes to shift from the orc. The next moment, an object shot quickly from the boughs, planting itself in the orc's chest. The orc blinked, then fell to the floor, dead. Laera watched in amazement as a lithe human slipped from the trees and stood triumphantly in front of her.

"Rhovan!" Laera choked the girl's name. The wild girl still wore the clothes fit more for young men and her face was dirty and hair disheveled from travel, but to Laera right then, she looked like an angel. 

Rhovan smiled and bowed dramatically. "I decided to come after all. I felt like planting that arrow in the enemy myself." Her smile quickly faded as she glanced at the Elf over Laera's shoulder. "He is wounded."

Before Laera could reply, the sound of a horn being garishly blown tore through the air, startling the two girls. It was the sound of an approaching orc army. Laera glanced at Legolas, then gave Rhovan a look of naked pleading. "I'll deal with the orcs. Take care of him," Rhovan said gruffly before turning and running into the woods.

Laera rushed to Legolas's side and carefully rested his head on a bundled blanket. She cried out when she felt his heart still beating in his chest. _Legolas is alive… but barely_. Sticking out from his chest was the arrow. It was in deep, right below his heart and above his abdomen. Biting her lip, Laera grasped the feathered end. "Think happy thoughts, Legolas," she murmured, preparing to tug it out.

She gasped as his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't…" he suddenly whispered, his eyes fluttering open. "Pull it out and you take my life with it."

"Legolas!" she gasped. "I have to. You will die with it inside of you."

Legolas glanced down at the arrow, frowning. "Quite the predicament I am in."

Despite her grief, Laera laughed. It was the only sound Legolas wanted to hear. "Yes, you are in quite a predicament. We will return to Rivendell. Rhovan is here, she will help us…"

"No," Legolas said. He gazed up at Laera, the truth in the severity of his wound in his eyes. "You must finish it. The beast awaits."

"Legolas," Laera gasped, clutching his tunic in her hands. "I can't do this without you…" her voice broke as she gazed down at her friend, her love who was dying.

He smiled faintly and brushed a tear from her pale cheek. "No, it was I who could not have gotten this far without you." Laera could not hold back the tears any longer. They fell at a constant; some slipping in between her lips… the taste of grief had always been salty.

"I am here," she whispered, stroking his face with a hand. "And I love you as I always have… and always will."

Through the darkness that was quickly overcoming Legolas, flickered a light. It was the light that drew him from the cold, clasping fingers of death… the light that shone from Laera's eyes. How he wanted to tell her that he felt the same, how foolish he had been. But she was slowly fading. The light began to ebb and die and soon all he saw were her lips… beautiful and trembling from her weeping. Through his daze, he watched as they spoke words of love, before he surrendered to the recesses of his mind.

Laera watched as his eyes closed. For one, horrible moment she thought he had gone, but to her amazement, his chest gently rose and fell as he breathed. It was extremely shallow and his heartbeat was irregular, but he was still alive… barely. 

Rhovan had returned quite some time ago. The horn had been that of an orc army heading in a different direction. After the pair had left her cabin, an instinct of hers kept tugging at her mind. _She would be needed_, it continued to say. It went on until she gave in and quickly departed from the woods, heading in the direction of the Fehn mountains. She was relieved she had come at the right time, saving Laera from instant death. But as she returned to the clearing, she saw she had indeed come a few minutes too late.

Laera noticed her presence as Rhovan stepped into the clearing. "Is he…?" she gasped, staring 

down at the unmoving Elf. 

Through the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks, Laera smiled at the girl. "No, he is still alive. But hanging on by a thread, I am afraid."

"Come, we'll return to my father's cabin. He knows of herbs and medicines we can use to heal him."

Laera laid Legolas's hand gently down on his chest and rose to her feet. "No, I must finish it."

"Don't be foolish. Come, there isn't much time!"

"Rhovan!" Laera said, looking at the girl with fierce determination. "The hero has fallen. Middle-earth is doomed if I do not finish it!"

"Finish what?" Rhovan cried.

Laera blinked before realizing she had not told Rhovan of their quest. "I must kill the Arioc. Get his blood. It is needed…"

"If there is a beast that needs to be killed, then let me do it. Laera, you will die!"

Laera smiled sadly at Rhovan. She did not understand. "Take Legolas back to the forest. I can hold my own."

She had not spoken aloud her reason for wanting to finish the quest, but Rhovan saw that Laera would face the beast whether Rhovan was there or not. Somebody had to take Legolas back to be treated, and Laera was not going to volunteer for that job. "You will fight? Do you know how?" Rhovan asked, giving in.

Laera was not offended by her words. "Yes," she looked down fondly at Legolas who continued to breathe softly. "He taught me."

  
"Then, I wish you luck," Rhovan hesitated before embracing the shaken Elf. Rhovan did not see much of a chance for Laera's survival… but the future didn't seem as bleak when she saw the determination in Laera's eyes. Perhaps there was a chance after all.

Laera watched as Rhovan carefully mounted the horse, holding onto the unconscious Legolas in front of her. "Take care of him," said Laera, giving Legolas's hand a squeeze.

Rhovan smiled. "Oh I will," she said, an eyelid dropping in a wink. "Be careful yourself." With that, she rode off into the forest, leaving Laera alone to face the Arioc, whose fire still burned brightly at the top of the rise.

Taking a breath, Laera gathered what she thought she would need. She decided it best that she take Legolas's knives. She was still shaky with the arrow. It would be useless to her. After a moment's thought, she took Rhovan's orc arrow. She didn't know why… it just seemed important that she have it with her.

When she was ready, she once more turned her eyes to the fire. This was it… this is what she had left Rivendell to do. Well, not exactly… but she knew she couldn't turn back now. Taking a deep breath, Laera began to make her way to the top of the hill… to make her way to the Arioc. 

***


	19. And So It Is Done

****

Chapter 19

And So It Is Done

A/N:: Hello! Extremely sorry for the delay. I've been having a few problems with getting this chapter beta-read. Also, Chemistry has gotten in the way somewhat. Ah well. Since I will be completing this fic soon, I'll certainly be posting chapters and finishing 'Unspoken'. I haven't forgotten about that fic. As for my third fic, that'll have to wait. Thanks again to my reviewers. Your words of encouragement never fail to bring a smile to my face. And also my beta-reader.

Usual disclaimers apply.

***

It's funny how little things recur in your head when you're about to face something extremely important and monumental in your life. It could be a phrase you've read in a book, or a particular flower you passed by that got your attention. In Laera's case, it was a song that her mother used to sing to her as a child. Throughout her life, Laera had always struggled to remember the words to the enchanting melody, but to no avail. It was there now, as she climbed slowly up the hill, stepping over the bracken and grass, that the words came to her.

Softly, she whispered the last few lines of the lullaby to herself. 

"Though troubles make you weary,

Rest your head, your blinkers teary,

'Gainst a cloud 'o dreams of blue.

Through fields, gold and cheery,

Dashed your worries, bleak and dreary,

You will awaken to a world anew." 

She paused and closed her eyes briefly as the last bars of the song died in her memory. Under closed lids, she saw her mother's face as real and as beautiful as she had remembered it. Will she ever see her again? She sighed and forced her eyes open. Now was not the time to let fear take over what bravado had struggled to obtain. She had to go on… what choice did she have?

When Laera reached the top of the hill, she gazed about her and tried to find the last obstacle of her adventure. She didn't have to look for long.

In front of her, a few feet away, sat a creature that had the body of a very hairy man with a head that resembled some sort of wolf or large dog. _A very large dog_, Laera thought, swallowing thickly. It was clearly an animal, but it returned Laera's gaze with very intelligent, very green eyes. _The eyes in my dream,_ Laera noticed. As was previously mentioned, it was very large, even sitting like it was. Judging from where she stood, Laera guessed that the creature's height would easily tower over her own when it stood. It stared at her with a look of contempt, interest, and surprise.

Such a long time passed with neither of them speaking said that she jumped when it finally spoke. 

"Where is he?" a voice, as harsh and as coarse as leaves rustling across forest floor.

Gathering up all of her courage, Laera forced herself to look at the dreadful creature in the eye. "The warrior that you seek is dead," she lied. Whatever happened to her, she would not let the creature seek out Legolas and finish off what the orc had started… even though Legolas and the rest of Middle-earth would not have much time anyways.

"I come in his place," she continued, tightening her grip on the handle of Legolas's sword to stop her trembling. "It is I who you seek."

The Arioc lifted himself from his seated position. Widening her eyes, Laera found that her estimation of the creature's height had been correct. The Arioc was probably a head or two taller than her. She involuntarily took a step back with a gasp. Seeing this, the creature cocked his head and let a funny growl escape from within him. Laera shuddered in disgust when she realized that the noise was the Arioc's laughter. 

"You? An Elven maid? Or are you even a maid? What type of Elven woman goes about in the guise of a man? With locks cut as short as one too?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a creature that is supposed to be able to slip into the mind and dreams of others."

"I apologize, my lady," he mocked. "I just find your feeble attempt to save the world quite amusing." 

At this comment, Laera felt her fear being quickly overcome with anger. "Amusing, is it? To fight for one's life? You want to die, beast, then throw yourself over a cliff. Must you take all of Middle-earth with you?"

The creature stopped laughing and a glimmer of sadness flickered in his cold green eyes. "Yes, Elf, I am afraid I must."

A tremor of fear crept up Laera's spine, but she forced herself to take a step forward. "Then what are you waiting for, beast? Here I am, the last thing keeping you from watching the greatest show of all time… the end of the world." Slowly, she lifted her sword and pointed the sharp tip towards the creature. "Come on, then."

The creature wasted no time. Time seemed to slow as she watched the Arioc charge towards her, fangs bared. She closed her eyes as the creature took one of his massive paws and simply brushed her aside like she were a twig. The next moment she was flying through the air and crashing painfully to the ground.

Through a haze, Laera struggled to regain her consciousness which was quickly slipping away. Gasping for air, Laera strained to stand. Among the numbing pain that seared throughout her body, she felt a great one, rising above all others, in her left arm. It was broken.

The creature stood where she had been before he attacked. "You don't have to do this, you know. Despite what you may think, I really don't enjoy doing this…doing what I will have to do."

With her good arm, Laera reached up and wiped the blood from a cut on her lip and picked up the sword she had dropped beside her. "That is too bad. I am afraid I _will _enjoy destroying _you_."

The creature laughed it's gruesome laugh and strode over to her. She quickly raised her sword, but it was knocked from her grasp with one sweep of its claws. She glared up at the green eyes she loathed and shuddered when she felt it's foul breath rush over her body. "Give up," he sneered.

Without warning, she pulled out a dagger, which had been tucked into her belt. With a cry, she plunged it deep within the creature's breast. The Arioc roared and grabbed her. Snarling in pain, he threw her, watching is satisfaction as she fell. 

He looked at dagger implanted in his breast and pulled it free. "Your determination is a wonder, my girl," he spoke, striding over to where she lay, her dagger gripped in his hand. "You certainly are not what I'd expect from an Elven woman. Perhaps that is why he loved you so much."

The darkness that was swiftly enveloping her was dashed with his words. "Loved?" she whispered.

"Yes. Very much, I'm afraid. It was quite pathetic. I couldn't see why. You seemed nothing more than a rude, whiny, and quick-tempered lady. But his dreams were filled with _you_. It is too bad he will never have a chance to see those dreams fulfilled."

He allowed her to rise before he continued. "I hope you said goodbye to your family and everyone you loved before you heedlessly ran off. Was it worth it? To die like this? Alone?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered another saying something akin to the Arioc's words. A naïve girl who wanted nothing more than to see the world. _Nobody deserves to die alone_. But as the sadness swept over her, a sudden picture came to her mind. It was of Arwen, her family, and Aragorn. They were gathered around a bed in which a Maia lay dying. Then the scene dispersed and her memories were filled with sunnier times. She was a little girl running towards her father, her arms outstretched. She hadn't even a chance to say goodbye, she realized.

As the image of herself embracing her father began to fade, another one rushed in to take its place. A small smile crept over her face as Legolas's face, younger, and notably stouter, gazed at her. Once again, she was in the clearing with a small patch over one of her eyes. The memory faded as Legolas gave her the lightest of kisses on her cheek. It was then that a startling realization gave her strength to look at the beast in the eye.

"I am not alone. Everyone I care for, everyone I love are here." She placed a small hand over her heart, a tear beginning to trickle down her cheek. "All of Middle-earth is here and all of Middle-earth will rejoice with the death of the Arioc and Gandalf's saving of the world."

The creature narrowed its eyes in confusion. What in the world was she talking about? It didn't matter, nothing mattered. "Is that what you were dreaming about while you stood there in front of me? Falling into trances aren't exactly smart when you are standing in front of a creature who intends to kill you…who will at this very moment." He raised her dagger over her head and paused his arm in mid-air. "I've lost my patience with you, girl. I've seen all of your innermost thoughts and dreams and, I must say, they are not worth saving."

Laera glanced over her shoulder at the first rays of dawn beginning to creep across the velvet sky. She slipped a hand into her pocket and smiled up at Arioc. "Then I am surprised you haven't seen this." Before he could react, she brought out a small stone that shone a deep ruby colour. 

The creature gazed at it in confusion as it caught the light of the rising sun and began to glow an even brighter colour. Laera's eyes widened as the colour of the stone changed from a red to a green. Please make this work, she thought desperately as the stone began to tremble.

The Arioc's confusion turned into a shudder of fear as the stone began to emanate a bright green light. 

"No!" he growled, stepping away from her. "This can't be! It had all been destroyed!"

Laera watched as the stone's trembling increased until it was rolling around in her hand. She gave a low cry as it flew from her fingers and shot itself deep within the chest of the Arioc. She watched in horror as he stumbled in pain.

"No… not all of it," she whispered, wondering how in the world that idea had come to her.

Not long afterward, green light began to glow from his open mouth, which was moaning in agony, and from his hairy ears, to match the eerie green light from his eyes. Not being able to watch, Laera turned away as the sound of a great explosion rocked the foot of the mountain and a great light shone from everywhere.

***

"Oh!" cried Rhovan, as she stepped to the window of her cabin to get a closer look at the beautiful green light that shone in the distance. Behind her, Legolas lay across the table, several layers of bandages wrapped around his abdomen. 

Tears filled her eyes as she was suddenly filled with a great sense of peace. "She did it," she said, blinking away the tears and walked over to where Legolas lay unconscious. "You will live… and it is over."

***

Miles away, in idyllic Rivendell, Arwen, her family, and Aragorn stood anxiously watching the old wizard. 

"Do you think it worked?" spoke Arwen, placing a hand on Aragorn's arm.

"Galadriel said it should. But perhaps Gandalf had been too weak for it to work. Only time will tell if he was able to reach her." He rested a hand over hers briefly in silent comfort.

"When did Galadriel depart from Rivendell?"

"A few moments ago. Galadriel had to be closer to her. Laera is very far away."

Standing a few feet away, Elrond's attention was swayed to where his daughter stood, speaking very closely with Estel. He sighed as a saw where their hands met and cursed himself for not preparing for this union. 

Suddenly, everyone became aware of Gandalf's quickened breathing. The sound of the air passing into and out of his nostrils began to fill the silent room. Arwen stepped forward, concerned, but was held back by Aragorn. Their hearts stood still as they watched Gandalf break into a sweat, his head beginning to rock back and forth, as if he were in the throes of a nightmare. 

This behaviour continued until an immensely bright light shone in through the windows. The light, which was an odd shade of green, filled the room until they all had to cover their eyes from its brilliance. When the light finally died away, they blinked in confusion until their eyesight was restored to normal.

"What was that?" asked Elrohir, striding over to the window and peering out.

It was then that they noticed the wizard. The look on his face was so peaceful and content, that they too began to feel a lightness of the heart they hadn't felt in such a long time. 

Arwen laughed and threw her arms about her father, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh father! In a few days it shall be Laera that we all will be embracing!"

"So she did it," said Elrond slowly, smiling at his wife over Arwen's dark head. "She did it…"

***

Laera sat where the creature once lay, crying softly. When the light had died and when she saw the Arioc lying lifeless, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Feeling that laughter wasn't appropriate after all that had happened, she cried. She wept for her life and the lives of all who dwelt in Middle-earth. She wept for Legolas who should have been there with her to savour the moment of their success. But most of all, she wept for it was now indeed over and she could not have felt more grateful.

Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she pulled out a small flacon where she had kept her water. She pulled out the cork and drained the last few drops of water. She took her dagger, which was still in the creature's hand and carefully cut into his flesh, which was surprisingly tender. It took her a few moments to fill the bottle and she corked it.

Laera stood and limped to the edge of the hill. The sun was now over the horizon and casting a warm, orange glow on the world below. It seemed so different from the garish green light that had come with the destruction of the Arioc. Again, she found herself questioning how she could have known that the stone she had gotten from the first set of doors had such power.

"What a nice souvenir," she said, finally feeling an urge to laugh. 

  
  



	20. The Ending of the Shadow

****

Chapter 20

The Ending of the Shadow

A/N:: *SIGH*… we're nearing the end of the line here. Usual disclaimers apply and have a wonderful read.

***

Laera shuffled to the base of the hill, stumbling every now and then on the odd upturned root of a weed. She found Legolas's horse grazing quietly near their campsite and it was than that Laera realized that Rhovan had brought her own horse. It was fortunate… since Laera had no idea how she would have travelled home without it.

She walked calmly to where the horse nibbled at the green grass and stroked it's long mane. "You have no idea just how close you were to ending your simple life," sighed Laera to the horse. The horse pricked it's ear at the breath that tickled it and neighed softly as if agreeing.

Mounting the horse, Laera urged the horse forward, towards home.

***

"How many days have passed since Galadriel's departure?" asked Arwen, glancing anxiously out of the window.

"It is the fifth day, Arwen," answered Aragorn softly. 

Arwen turned from the window and began to pace the room, wringing her hands in dismay. "Should she not be home by now?"

"Patience, Arwen," soothed Aragorn, taking a glance out of the window himself. "She is a strong girl, as she has proven to us all."

"I know!" said Arwen, falling into a chair. "It is just that I worry."

"You need not. She must be close by now. Soon, her and Legolas will return."

"Galadriel said that Legolas could not be reached, which is why they spoke to Laera. What if something had happened to him?"

"It is best not to think such things. Legolas is a skilled warrior."

Arwen shook her head, as if doubting his words. "She needs me, I know it, Aragorn."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and knelt at her feet. "And why would she need you?"

"It is just a feeling I have. Like that time I knew she was hurt when Legolas struck her in her eye long ago." Arwen smothered a smile that crept to her lips. "It is the same feeling. Perhaps it is Nimhorn forest that stops her."

"You told me yourself that you gave her the stone."

"I did." 

"Then what is it?"

"You must take me to the other side of that forest, Aragorn," Arwen said suddenly, rising quickly out of her chair.

Laughing, Aragorn stood and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Arwen, what is it that worries you?"

"I do not know myself, Aragorn. But I must meet her. If you do not take me, I will go myself." To prove her point, Arwen strode quickly to the door before Aragorn could reply. She stopped when he took her hand.

"Of course I will take you, if you are so concerned. I would not want to face Nimhorns after all that she has been through either."

Arwen wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him softly on his rugged cheek. "Thank you."

***

The fifth day of her journey home passed and Laera gave a choked cry of thanks when she saw the green edge of the Nimhorn forest. She hadn't paused to rest at Rhovan's cabin. It was the truth of Legolas's condition that stopped her from visiting. Besides, the lure of her family waiting for her return was too much for her to bear.

She halted the tired horse and dismounted. It struck her that she no longer had Arwen's protective stone. How will she get past? With a cry of frustration, Laera fell to her knees exhausted. Over the tops of the trees, Laera could see the tip of Imladris rising tall against the sky. She was so close and yet so far! Misery quickly overwhelming her, Laera lay on the yellowed grass of the Plain, too weary to think.

Suddenly, a strange sight met her eyes. Emerging from the trees was an angel, lovely and beautiful, perched on a horse. At her side, a handsome knight held the reins, leading the horse in her direction. Blinking furiously, Laera shakily rose and swallowed the painful lump that rose in her throat.

She watched through eyes blurred with tears as the angel alighted from her horse. Through the haze of confusion and exhaustion that enveloped Laera like a cloak, she heard the angel give a choked cry before she gathered her skirts. Laughing, Arwen ran, tripping over the tall grass, to her nearly unrecognisable sister.

Joining in her laughter, Laera rushed to Arwen, her arms outstretched. As she felt her sister's arms about her, Arwen's lips giving repeated little kisses on both her cheeks, Arwen's tears mingling with her own, Laera wondered if she were going to burst with happiness.

"Oh, sister!" wept Arwen. "I was so afraid!" 

"There was nothing for you to fear about, sister," wept Laera. "It was not so hard."

"It has only been a fortnight and you appear so strange to me," said Arwen, studying her sister's browned skin and chapped lips. She suddenly noticed another odd difference. "Your hair!"

"My hair…" laughed Laera.

Arwen smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Laera's eyes. "How I have missed you…" she whispered.

"Not a day passed for me that I did not yearn to see your face and the grand halls of Imladris. How alone I have felt!"

"You had Legolas, sister. Surely that was not bad." Arwen's sly smile faded at Laera's face which had suddenly looked as if she knew a great and terrible sadness. It was then that Arwen noticed her sister had returned alone.

"Legolas…? Where has he gone?"

Before Laera could reply, Aragorn approached them. He had watched a few feet away, blinking back tears of his own, letting Laera and Arwen have their moment. He too had noticed the absence of the Mirkwood Prince.

"He did not make it," he realized.

"That is why Galadriel could not reach him…" spoke Arwen.

Amidst her sadness, Laera grasped Arwen's words. "Galadriel! That is how I knew."

"Come, sister," beckoned Arwen, wrapping an arm about her sister's shoulders. "We have much to discuss."

***

Laera's reunion with her family had been very wonderful. But their happiness was quickly tainted with the news of Legolas's fall. After hearing Laera's story, Lord Elrond had sent men to Rhovan's cabin to fetch the Prince and to find out his condition. Laera had wept tears of relief in Arwen's arms when she had received news that he was doing very well. Rhovan's father's herbs and medicines had done wonders and they sent the prince back to Mirkwood to recover with his family.

Becoming accustomed to life at the palace proved a trifle difficult for Laera. The very first day she returned, she slipped on her true clothes to find they hung loose on her thinned body. 

On that very day, she meekly made her way to her brother where she returned his clothes.

"I am sorry, Elrohir," said Laera, handing the newly washed tunic to her brother.

"It is quite all right, sister," laughed the tall Elf. "This is Elladen's, not mine."

Laera smiled and the clothes slipped unheeded to the floor. Throwing her arms around her brother's slender neck, she kissed him lightly on his cheek. "It is so good to be home."

***

"Send her in," said Gandalf, propping himself into a sitting position on the bed. A week had passed since Laera's return to Rivendell and he still had not seen her. 

The servant bustled to the large door and opened it wide, allowing access into the room for the anxious Elven maid who waited on the other side. Peeking her head in, Laera smiled broadly when she saw Gandalf's cheeks flushed with life and his eyes twinkling the way they used to.

"Good evening, Gandalf," greeted Laera, stepping into the room and pausing at the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling quite well?"  


He gave an exaggerated frown and shook his head. "I was, but now I'm quite hurt. Come closer, my girl, and embrace your old friend!"

Laughing, Laera rushed to Gandalf's side and hugged him warmly. "I am so glad!"

"As am I… to see you have returned safely. You are quite a naughty Elf."

"If it were not for my naughtiness you would certainly be dead by now." Laera shuddered at the thought.

"Pluck up, my girl. As you can see I am quite alive. Besides, I would never have died without lecturing you at least one more time." His chuckle died at her saddened face. "You aren't laughing."

"It is not funny." Laera lowered her eyes as two tears slipped down her cheek.

"Now, now." Tenderly, he wiped away her tears. "The danger for many of us is over. Thanks to you, and Legolas."

A few more tears fell upon the cheeks the old wizard had just dried. "Oh, Gandalf. If it were not for me, perhaps Legolas would be here. I was such a trial to him! You will never know how close the mission was to failing all because of my accompanying him."

"I rather doubt that Legolas ever regretted you being there. He will recover, I heard. And you will have a joyous reunion, then I will attend your wonderful wedding."

Despite of her hot blushes, Laera forced a laugh. "A wedding? Can you imagine me the wife of anybody? Why, Legolas nearly killed me at times, I infuriated him so. No, I believe I will just ride away and see the rest of Middle-earth."

"I remember you as children," said Gandalf, looking fondly at Laera. "I could only imagine what arguments you two had. But, Laera, I do not see you seeing the ends of Middle-earth alone."

"You are right, Gandalf. I will drag you along with me." Her laughter died as her sadness returned. Quickly, her eyes lowered and she gazed at her hands. "Besides, even if I did want Legolas to accompany me… maybe even marry me… it does not mean he would. Who would want to marry me?"

"You are a heroine, Laera. A beautiful one at that." Gandalf sighed and settled down amongst the pillows. "But if you won't listen to me, you won't listen to anybody." 

Laera brought the covers to the wizard's shoulders and tucked him in. He looked up at her with a smile as she adjusted his pillows. "There was a time you were the one who I tucked into bed. You, your sister and brothers. How you've grown so!"

"Still growing," whispered Laera as she watched the wizard's eyes close. 

***

Laera sat in front of her vanity, smoothing down her hair. Was it her imagination or did her hair actually get curlier and more unruly after the hair cut? Biting her lip, she gathered every lock and tied it behind her head. She studied the result in the mirror. She certainly looked far from regal and even farther from refined. But ever since her return, her perspective on beauty had noticeably changed. She found she liked her slightly browned skin and roughened hands. They were a testament to her adventure, her bravery.

She jumped as Arwen burst into the room, breathless. "Oh, Laera!" gasped Arwen, taking a seat on Laera's bed. "Where were you? I have searching everywhere for you!"

"By everywhere, where exactly do you mean? I have been in _here_ for quite a while."

"Well, you know what I mean. But, sister, Gandalf is to do it today! He is going atop the bridge for the purification. It is to start very soon and your presence is mandatory."

Laera smiled and turned back to the mirror. "I do not think I will go, Arwen," said Laera quietly. "…Knowing who will not be there."

Arwen rose from the bed to join her sister. "I understand. And so will father. It will not matter anyway, Laera. It will be a most spectacular show. You will probably see it from your very window."

Laera nodded and smiled up at her sister. "Tell Gandalf I am sorry."

Arwen bent and placed a kiss atop her sister's dark head. "I doubt he will understand as much as I would. It is your moment, Laera. You _should_ be there." 

"I should, but I will not. I cannot." 

With a sigh, Arwen strode to Laera's door before pausing. "I will tell Aragorn that you are doing better. He has been worrying about you."

"Tell Aragorn I can now probably beat him in an arm wrestle after all I have been through," laughed Laera. She saw the sparkle in Arwen's eyes and slight coloration at the mention of his name. "Have you told father?"

Arwen shook her head and smiled. "No, not yet. I believe he suspects something. Oh, Laera, I am so worried he will disapprove."

Laera rose from her vanity to embrace her older sister. "You need not worry. Father only wants you to be happy, as do I. Are you happy?"

"Hopelessly happy," admitted Arwen, not being able to meet her sister's gaze.

"Then go to the purification at once," ordered Laera, leading Arwen to the door. "He is probably missing you."

Laughing, Arwen gave her sister a final, quick kiss on her cheek before departing. When she was gone, Laera sighed and plodded to the open doors which lead to her balcony. The curtains fluttered lazily in the early autumn breeze like fair ladies-in-waiting on either sides of the doors. Passing through the doors, Laera stepped outside to a world alit with the fire of a slowly setting sun. Her dark eyes gazed hungrily at the beauty that was Rivendell, wondering how in the world could she have wanted to leave it. 

After a few moments, she watched as a light, warm and complete with the promise of happier tomorrows shone in the distance. Laera gasped as the light lit up the darkening sky, turning the evening into a spectacular display of fire and fervour. Bright as it was, she found she needn't had to close her eyes from it.

As the light engulfed her and her surroundings, she was filled with a great comfort. When the energy grew stronger, she did not fail to hear an unholy wail from all sides, as if the light were having the opposite effect on an unknown being. As the wail grew stronger, she realized that it was the Shadow that battled with the loving energy of the light that emanated from Gandalf's staff. 

For a few terrible moments, it seemed as though the Shadow would win, but Gandalf was just too strong. Soon, Laera could no longer hear the howling and the night was dark once more. It was done.

"Legolas, you should be here," sighed Laera, gripping the edge of the railing. "It should have been _our_ moment of triumph, our moment of victory. What I would not give to have you here with me."

She closed her eyes as the wind, which had slowly grown stronger, pulled at the loose tendrils of hair that framed her face. "Our journey is not over." And as she spoke those words, a smile finally crossed her lips as she realized that it indeed was not. 

  



	21. For All Eternity

****

Chapter 21

For All Eternity

A/N:: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this. I had to change it several times to be satisfied. But here it is; the conclusion to 'Of the Wind'.

I own nothing…

*** 

"How is the wizard doing?" Laera's mother inquired, taking a sip from her honey tea.

"Ah, very well. He was last seen headed toward Hobbiton to visit a friend of his," Lord Elrond answered. 

"That is good. And what of Legolas?" asked Arwen.

Laera's spoon had fallen to the floor with a clatter and all eyes had turned to her. "Yes, father. Have you received word of Legolas's condition?" she asked as casually as she could. Everyone but Arwen paid no heed. 

"Oh, yes. Last I heard, the Mirkwood Prince was doing quite well -has been up and about for a while now. Actually," Elrond took his napkin from beside his plate and regally wiped his mouth before continuing, "we are to have visitors from Mirkwood coming in later today. Thranduil is coming and Legolas as well, Laera."

Another clatter from Laera's spoon being dropped again rang in the air. "Oh dear, I am so clumsy this morning." 

Eyes swivelling away from her, Elladan had taken a bite of his bread. "_Today_, father? Thank you for notifying us."

"Yes, right before they are actually to arrive," muttered Elrohir.

"I heard that, Elrohir, and I have reason for not mentioning it to you all sooner." Eyebrows rose as they anticipated the reason. Clearing his throat, Elrond's gaze lowered to his plate. "It slipped my mind, you see."

"So Legolas is to visit Imladris?" spoke Laera's mother when the laughter had died. "It is about time. It has been so long since he had visited here properly."

"Yes, he was only a child when he used to visit here. What a lovely little boy I remember," commented Arwen with a smile.

"Lovely to you, Arwen. I believe poor Laera here remembers differently."

All eyes turned to her at Elladan's comment. "Y-Yes," stuttered Laera. 

When she didn't elaborate, Elladan continued, "What a terror he was! To think that imp of an Elf would someday grow up to be what Legolas is today." He shook his head as if he still could not quite believe it.

"Oh! Remember that one time he got honey all over Laera's hair! Or that time he shot Laera in the eye. You were so small, Laera."

"I remember how at least one piece of furniture, or dish, or vase, or window would be broken by the time he had to go," laughed Laera's mother. 

"How about that time he stopped the whole banquet to tell us about that vase he broke," said Elrohir.

"Oh, yes. Poor boy…" giggled Arwen. 

"He broke a vase?" said Laera, finally speaking.

"Yes. That one in the hallway," said Elrond.

"No… remember? It was I who broke that vase. Legolas had pointed his finger at me." 

More laughter burst forth. "He did, didn't he?" said Elrohir between chuckles. "Well, Laera, he told all of us in the banquet how it was _his_ arrow that knocked it from the stand."

Before Laera could speak, her father rose quickly. "Oh my, we really must start preparing for the arrival of Thranduil and his family. Get up, all of you. I expect you all to be ready in two hours!"

The sound of chairs being pushed back and people leaving filled Laera's ears. She was still recovering from the fact that she was going to see Legolas at long last later on that day! It had been six long months since she had last seen him. Biting her lip, she forced her frozen limbs to move. She must get ready! 

***

"Do I look all right?" Laera asked Arwen for the seventh time that day. The family and most of Rivendell's Elves stood gathered in the grand atrium of Imladris, anxiously awaiting the arrival of King Thranduil. But there was one Elf in particular who was most anxious of all.

Arwen laughed and studied Laera's carefully brushed hair and her pretty dress. Laera's face was flushed with excitement and her eyes fairly shone. "You look beautiful, Laera," assured Arwen patiently. She understood how nerve-wracking it could be for an Elf awaiting the arrival of that special individual.

Frowning, Laera looked away from Arwen and began to pace nervously. Wringing her hands, she faced Arwen with a look of utter unease. "Oh, Arwen. It had been such a long time since I last saw him."

"Laera, dearest, it will be all right. Legolas loves you… I know it. If his affections had waned over the time you have spent apart from him, then you should not bother thinking about him ever again." 

"Thank you for your words, sister, but-" Laera was interrupted when the trumpets suddenly sounded. Her heart pounded in her chest as the large doors of the atrium slowly swung forward. After awhile, her quickened breathing stopped altogether as Elves from Mirkwood began to file into the room.

Her eyes darted from fair Elven face to the next in a vain attempt to spot him. For a moment, Laera felt like she were six years old again as she glimpsed a small Elven boy with strikingly blue eyes. But she was not a little girl anymore and after a few minutes of searching, her blood ran cold when she realized that he wasn't there.

As if reading her mind, Laera felt Arwen's hand on her arm. "Do you see him?" whispered Laera.

Arwen shook her head 'no' and gave her arm a small squeeze in comfort. "Perhaps he is a little late?" Arwen suggested a little feebly.

The room began to shift and Laera clutched at her sister for support. _What was happening? _Through blurred vision, Laera watched as her father embraced king Thranduil and welcomed the guests. She did not know what happened after, but after a few moments, she felt she could take no more. Trying to swallow the lump that had begun to rise in her throat, she left the support of Arwen's arm and escaped out of one of the doors. Once free, she hugged her arms tightly against her body and closed her eyes.

She paused at a window where she leant on the stone sill. Legolas had not come! "_Why_ had he not come?" she said aloud worriedly. Why should she be surprised? She knew she shouldn't be. There was nothing very significant that happened between them. A little kiss… that was all. Everything that happened after was not worth thinking about. 

With a sigh, she leant her head out of the window and smiled as a sudden image of a little Elven boy, running through the meril and uilos as quickly as his plump legs could carry him, passed through her eyes. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching. Turning, she smiled to see her father approach her.

"You left so quickly, daughter," Lord Elrond said.

"Yes." It was all she could say.

"Might it have something to do Legolas's absence?"

Laera lowered her head and blushed. She loved her father, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to talk about things sort of things with him. But then again, she also couldn't lie to him. Her head still bowed, she nodded silently.

Elrond sighed and turned to the window. "Let us take a quick stroll to the orchards, shall we? The cordof trees are supposed to be in full bloom at this time of year and I have not yet time to see them."

The two walked out of the palace and silently walked towards the blossoming cordof trees whose rose-petal flowers held the promise of ripe, beautiful fruit come autumn.

When they were well under the boughs of the trees, they paused at a fallen tree, which served as a comfortable bench. Sitting down, Elrond broke the silence, "I remember Legolas as a small Elven boy. Quite the troublemaker, was he not? I quite vividly remember the day he broke that vase. Your mother and I never fail to laugh over that memory."

Laera glanced at her father sharply and drew in a quick breath. "Did he really confess to all of you like Elrohir said?" 

Elrond chuckled and faced his youngest child. "That he did. I remember the day well; we were all feasting and having a wonderful dinner. All of a sudden, Legolas, plump and small as he was walks into the centre of the room ringing a bell."

"A _bell_?"

Elrond chuckled and continued, "It was a cow bell taken right from Bessie, our sow. However, we were too curious as to what he had to say to scold him for that little thievery."

"What did he do next, father?"

"He rang the bell until we were all silent. When he was convinced he held everybody's complete and full attention, he cleared his throat, as if to prepare for a long, grand speech..."

***

Legolas stood, petrified, staring at the dozens of faces that stared right back at him. Most of the faces held expressions of amusement, others held curiosity and interest -either way, he had not anticipated feeling this nervous. How will he ever be able to do it? For a moment, his feet twitched to turn his body around and flee. But then he thought of Laera, her eyes big and wide as she was, falsely accused by _him_. No, he _must_ do this! 

With renewed determination, Legolas balled his hands into fists and broke the silence, "Lord Elrond, I have something to say." His voice faltered as he spoke the Elven lord's name, but gained confidence as he continued. "Laera was not the one who knocked over the vase in the hall. I-I lied to you." Legolas bowed his head and the smallest of sniffles was heard by those who were nearest the Elf. "I am awfully sorry, my Lord. You needn't punish Laera because…" he paused, faltering once more.

His frightened eyes searched the faces of the many Elves before him until he finally saw Arwen's. On her lips she held a smile, not of amusement, but encouragement. Smiling back, Legolas took a deep breath and continued. "Laera is a very good girl. She only gets in trouble because of me and I really don't mean to!" He gulped and his eyes returned their gaze to the floor. "I never mean to get her in trouble. She is the nicest girl I know and-and…the greatest girl in the world!" A relative gasp came from almost every Elven mouth as the young prince scrambled from the room.

***

Laera felt numerous bouts of uncontrollable laughter welling up inside of her, but the image of Legolas doing such a thing for her was such an endearing thought that it were tears that streamed down her cheeks instead of laughter from her mouth. 

Blinking back her tears, Laera had never felt more of a need to see him…to throw her arms about him and tell him how much she really cared.

Lord Elrond watched his daughter weep with confusion. "Why, Laera, is everything all right?"

"Oh, father, that was a lovely story." 

"Then why do you cry so?"

"Because I miss him, father. He did not come to Rivendell and I can only assume that it is because he feels no need to."

"That is what upsets you?" Elrond sighed and patted his daughter's clasped hands. "I do not know the reason why Legolas chose not to make an appearance, but what I do know is that that Elf has loved you from the moment he saw you. You may not have known it, but every time something wrong happened, he always came to me to explain it all."

When Laera did not speak, he continued, "He did that often, young Legolas. Always seemed to have a knack for finding trouble for himself and others. Especially you. He did care a great deal for you, Laera, even young as he was."

"Even though I thought I hated him, father, I suppose I always cared for him just as deeply. Maybe even more so," whispered Laera. "It is like the wind; strong enough to shape mountains and swing mighty branches of trees to and fro… but it is never seen."

Elrond sighed and abruptly rose from his seat. "Well, we have a party to attend. My guests cannot very well enjoy a party without their host, can they?"

Laera smiled, but remained seated. "You go ahead, father. I am not in the mood for festivities right now."

"I understand." Elrond gathered his robes about him and prepared to leave the orchard. Just as he was about to go, however, he turned back. "I told you that you would one day be looking forward to his visits."

Finally, Laera laughed. "Yes, you did." But as her father disappeared from the orchard, her sadness returned. 

As she sat there, tracing the outline of the dead wood she sat upon, she wept lonely tears. It was times like these, she suddenly thought, that her friends, Bertle the dryad and Fiona the fairy, would come out to comfort her. How she missed them now. How she wished that their whimsical faces would poke out from the brush to smile at her and listen patiently to her woes. 

She sighed and leant her elbows on her knees. Her eyes keeping a steady gaze on her toes, she barely noticed with a pair of feet clad in soft leather approached and stopped just within her line of vision.

"Laera?" a voice soft and comforting whispered to her. She did not have to look up to know who that voice belonged to. Her breathing rapidly increasing with every second past, Laera slowly raised her head to gaze into the eyes of Legolas.

She felt a joy, as painful as it was wonderful, fill her heart. So much time had passed and she had replayed this very scenario over and over in her head. But now that he was there, in front of her, she was at a loss for words. 

"Laera," he whispered again, this time kneeling before her. Legolas wiped a tear from her cheek. Involuntarily, she shivered. "Do not cry, Laera... Are you not happy to see an old friend?" His uncertain laughter died on his lips at fresh tears quickly rewetted her cheeks. 

Finally, she felt the courage to bring her eyes up to meet his gaze. "What are you? A spirit of my imagination? A ghost sent here to torment me?" 

"I am no spirit…" Legolas took a trembling hand and held it to his cheek. "Do you feel that? I am real and I am here. And so is this," he placed her hand over his heart, "which beats only for you. My heart has continued to pump blood in my veins all for the promise of seeing your lovely face again."

"Oh," she let out a choked cry, and at his words, Laera collapsed into his arms. He held her tightly, whispering comforting words in her ear and stroking her hair.

Keeping her arms about him, she pulled herself a little away from him, so that she could see his face. "Where were you?" she asked simply.

"It took four months for me to recover," he said. "That is a relatively short time considering the severity of my wound, but it was never soon enough for me. I must say, Laera, it was torture for me to be able to walk on these legs and not be able to walk to you."

"It was not soon enough for me either," she whispered. "Wait, a moment," Laera said, puzzled. 

"Six months have passed since I saw you last. What were you doing the last two months?"

"I was waiting, waiting, and waiting for the dwarves to finish this up," he said, reaching into his pocket. "And now I am here to finish what I began nearly two-thousand years ago." Gently, Legolas pulled away from Laera's lithe body and took her hand in his. "Laera, I have known you since my youth and yet, I feel I have known you for all eternity..." the Elf smiled revealing a magnificent ring of silver. Atop rested a beautiful stone that reminded Laera of ice and snow. Carefully, he slid it onto her finger. "And for all eternity, I pledge my love to you."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she gaped in wonder at the beautiful ring. Her eyes darted from the ring, to Legolas's eyes before they came to rest on his face. With a smile on her lips Laera took her newly jewelled hand and tucked a flaxen strand behind his pointed Elven ear.

For once, Laera didn't blush. Her heart beat much too fast to allow the blood to dally within her cheeks. Her world rapidly began to spin and fade away until it were only Legolas's eyes that she saw; blue as the azure sky that stretched above them both, cerulean as the seas she had yet to see.

And as a single blossom broke free from a slender, pale branch and floated gracefully to the floor, the two shared their second kiss. It lacked the element of surprise their first contained, but was full of just as much passion, just as much love as they each felt for each other at that moment. 

When they parted, Legolas wondered if it were really possible to be this happy. For a horrible moment, he believed that it was and that Laera and all that surrounded him would dissipate within the nether regions of his mind in the form of a wonderful dream. But the feel of Laera's body against his own, the fragrant aroma of blossoming cordof, the sound of a million petals fluttering in the spring breeze was all too real.

"I love you," whispered Legolas. 

Slowly, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and gently played with a strand of his golden hair. "As I love you. Ever since the day you stuck out your tongue at me, there has been no other and there never will be."

He drew her near and another beautifully sweet kiss was shared. When their lips parted, they took each other's hand and walked slowly out of the clearing. Neither knew what the future held for both of them, but be it bad or good both welcomed it, for it would be faced with the each other by their side. 

***

****

END

***

****

Acknowledgements

OH boy. I have many people to thank for this story. First of all, I MUST thank the lovely reviewers who had nothing but sweet comments and helpful criticisms.

IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER…

Dr. Linkshlof -is not a guy:

THANK YOU so much for your criticism early on in my story. When I felt discouraged that I was not receiving many reviews, your encouragement helped me so much. Your helpful hints and suggestions did help to boost my review average and I want to thank you so much for that.

Concetta:

Thank you for your suggestion of me incorporating real Elvish into my story. Thanks to you, I've downloaded an awesome Sindarin dictionary and all the names of my characters since have Sindarin meanings. I'm sorry I never answered your questions. It wasn't that I was lazy, it was just that I knew the answers to your questions would all be explained in later chapters. Thanks for the questions anyways because they made me aware of plot holes that I had that needed explaining. I also loved your enthusiastic, all-capitalized reviews. Your exclamations never failed to make me laugh. I only hope that I continue to be honoured with your reviews with stories I have yet to write.

Valerie:

Dearest Valerie. I must say you are one of my favourite reviewers. You were there at the beginning and reviewed nearly every chapter in this story. Thank you SO MUCH for your encouragement, your flattering comments, and enthusiasm. Your eager suggestions did not fall on deaf ears, or blind eyes I should say, but I took them all into consideration. Therefore, my fic was good partly because of your suggestions. Yes, Britney Spears is evil and I can't believe I put that song in (lol). You, like Concetta, had many questions. Thank you for them all. 

Lexilee:

LEXILEE! I really loved reading your reviews. They always brightened my day. You were one of those reviewers who commented on my plot and development of characters. I took everything you've told me in stride and my fic was all the better because of it. I am sorry I couldn't kill Rhovan off like you wanted, but, you see now, she was needed to save Legolas (lol)! Sorry I made you wait for the loooong updates, but I hope I never disappointed you when they finally were posted. You were also one of the reviewers who inspired me to write longer chapters. Thank you.

Elfpilot:

I loved reading your flattering comments. They never failed to brighten my day. Your small comment about the detail in my stories made me aware of something I never particularly noticed. Also, thank you for the comment about Legolas's childhood. I was waiting for someone to comment on that. Thank you.

Jynessa Greenleaf:

Another faithful reviewer! You've been there since the very beginning and I'm so thankful you stuck around until the end. I'm glad you enjoyed reading every chapter. I looked forward to your reviews after I posted each one. You have always been there with a sweet comment and wonderful praise. Your energetic reviews complete with multiple exclamation marks and all capitalized words always cheered me up. Thanks to your urging, my chapters were posted sooner just so I can wait to hear what you think. As for the question if I have any more stories coming up, I plan to finish my other Lego'mance 'Unspoken'. I also have a Pippin story cooking up so if you're into Pippin, then that story will be posted soon. Thanks for your undying support.

Spaceman:

You didn't review many chapters, but I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thanks for your encouragement and helpful suggestions. Sorry I couldn't bring Rhovan back for a bit of jealousy on Laera's part, but you did inspire me to have her return for an even greater purpose. Thank you.

LotR-Redwall-Obsessive-Child:

Thank you for your few reviews. Because of your criticism, I realized my little error in the earlier chapter and fixed it. I still don't know how I could have let that little mix-up about Greenwood and Mirkwood pass… especially with a beta-reader (she didn't catch it either). Thanks for pointing out what I needed to work on and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you.

Eryn Lasgalen:

Your review was the sweetest, nicest, most flattering review I ever got. It was also one of the longest, if THE longest. Your kind words simply touched my heart and I'm glad you enjoyed my writing to such an extent. Thank you.

Lil dreamer:

Thank you for your reviews. Yeah, I don't think Aragorn is 'roguishly' handsome like I said my story, but I was describing him from Arwen's perspective. Viggo Mortensen is a cool actor, though. Thank you for commenting on my personification of my characters. I never really noticed those kind of things until wonderful reviewers like you point them out. Thank you.

Kiari:

Hey you (lol)! You also didn't review my story much, but I was still thankful for the reviews. Thank you for boosting my ego and calling me creative. I think you were the only reviewer to do that. Thank you. 

Legolas' girl:

Another diligent reviewer! Okay, you didn't review a lot, but when you did review, you said a mouthful (lol)! I loved reading your reviews because they were lengthy and offered me advice in addition to the compliments. I'm glad you were able to relate to Laera (not many people liked her… but then again, I didn't write her to be liked). Thank you for commenting on my use of metaphors. You were the only reviewer to do that. Also, you were the only reviewer to point out the similarities between a chapter and that scene from 'Mulan'. You're very observant and I like that in a reviewer. Yes, I've read 'Emma'. Watched a couple movie versions of it as well. I liked the one with Gweneth Paltrow the best. Thankyou for your wonderful reviews. They certainly made my day.

Allora Gale:

Thank you, Allora, for your nice reviews. I hope I didn't disappoint you with my rendition of all the Arioc ass-kicking. I hope you did have fun. Thank you.

Mystic Elf:

You didn't review much, but I liked your reviews. I hope you finally got that chapter out of your head and did well on your exams. Your broken sentences in your next review had me in stitches. Thanks for the laugh and don't blame poor Legolas for that little misjudgement! (He is healing quite nicely from that frying pan you hit him with, by the way). 

YingRui:

Thank you for your sweet reviews! I apologize for not recommending any good fics like you requested in your review. I always meant to write you personally, but it always slipped my mind! Some great fics that I personally love include Camilla Sandman's 'OFUM: Offical Fanfiction University of Middle-earth'… or something like that. Forgive me if I blundered that title. But it's a hilarious fic that deals with fanfic writers and the canon characters. Check it out! Thank you for inspiring me to get off my lazy ass and write chapters. 

Little Green Lawn Gnome:

I really liked your review. I'm still not sure if it was a review or a flame… You don't like Britney Spears, that's what I got out of your one review. That's okay, as I mentioned in another thank-you note to another reviewer, I don't understand why I picked that song. You're right, there were numerous songs out there I could have picked that were a thousand times greater. Sorry about the Spears thing. Your review made me laugh! Thank you.

Phoebemoon:

Not too sure whether your review, like that of the Little Green Lawn Gnome, was a review or a flame (lol). Hope you liked reading my fic! I really like your pen name, by the way. Thank you.

Eulalie Desdemona:

Thanks for your review. I also found your penname interesting!

Vanya Quende:

I am so glad you were not disappointed with my new chapters after coming back from London. I've always wanted to visit there. Thanks for your lovely reviews and I hope you liked the conclusion of my story. Thank you.

Sokochan:

You are such a sweet person! I loved your reviews. They certainly boosted my ego and made me smile each and every time. Thank you for liking Laera's character. Sometimes even me, her creator, felt like kicking her. But that was the persona that I gave her and thanks so much for understanding that! Thank you for spending those three hours reading my story. I am also very sorry that I have not updated in a long while and you had to wait for this. Bah, I hate chemistry. I am currently on the verge of failing it. It is DEFINITELY the Last Great Evil. That… and Sean Desmond. I have never heard of that comic 'God is Groovy', but it sounds hella interesting. I don't think there will be a sequel, but thank you for the suggestion. I hope the ending didn't disappoint you. Thank you SO MUCH for your support.

Daze E:

Thank you for being such a fan of my fics. In answer to your question, I will be finishing 'Unspoken' soon. As for my third fic, only time will tell if I decide to continue on that one. Thank you for your review, Ruby.

Aga_xris:

My beta reader said the SAME THING about the Arioc almost seeming nice. In fact, I was throwing around an idea that it would turn out nice all along… but that wouldn't have made sense, now, would it? Thank you for your review!

Here are a few others who I must thank for their supportive reviews:

Blahblah

Morwen

Queen Isis

Kikari

Zarsky

She-Elf15

Elenya

Madmaddie

Just Curious

AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NEVER LEAST…

Thank you to my wonderful, amazing, supportive beta, Erika Palad, who was always ready with a suggestion and an idea when they ran dry. Many times she was my muse and I owe her many thanks for helping me to complete this story. Thank you for forcing me to write chapters when I didn't feel like it. You are a fabulous beta… even if you did let an error or two slip.

Thank you all,

~Jerika


End file.
